


Push the Feeling

by Ryvaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Beta!Noiz - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/pseuds/Ryvaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Noiz has abandoned his home in Germany after hearing of a possible treatment for his condition in Midorijima. Instead he finds Rhyme, and it provides everything he could ask. Sensation. A stable living. A connection. However, his desire for a new challenger leads him to searching for the illustrious Sly Blue. His search leads him to find something so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I fell asleep in a dirty alley, and woke up to your face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid there's no beta for this...no, wait there is a Beta!Noiz, but no one but me beta'd this. However, I did my best to comb through for errors, so please enjoy.

“Oi, Death Set.”

“Roger!”, Noiz's army of bunnies chirped as they rocketed towards their opponent at lightning speed, swarming as the pummeled into their targets with relentless force. 

His challengers, a shaggy looking man and his golem-like Allmate, tried to guard against the onslaught. Their defenses shattered, leaving them to be pummeled throughout the patterned virtual field like rag dolls. Usui looked on, arms sweeping gracefully, making commentary of the brutal attack. The shock-waves rocked and swept through virtual ring as the final words from the recipient were a pained cry. 

The smoke cleared and loud buzzer signaled the end of the match.

“And down goes Craze Zen! It seems his best just wouldn't good enough, as Rabbit Head completely decimated Craze Zen's high flying winning streak!” Usui's deep enthusiastic ill-fitting voice boomed and echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse that was the day's Rhyme location. 

The crowed roared and cheered, a few jeers could be heard in the mix, most likely from those who had bets on this match. The Rhyme field began to dissipate as well as the Allmate's online mode, leaving Noiz, the victor, standing with a neutral look on his features. For him he was expecting a little more from a man a few years his senior and with pretty decent hot streak at that.

He watched as his opponent sat on the ground, head in his hands, trying to bounce back from the shock from that last attack. Craze Zen's team surrounded him trying to gauge his current state, the man finally picked himself up and gave Noiz the most unrelenting glare he could muster. Noiz smirked and threw up the gang sign for Ruff Rabbit, his team barreling up behind him shouting jeers at the opposing team as they raised their hands in their gang sign. 

Before things between the teams could heat more, Usui's voice called for players to clear the field as the next match-up gets ready. Both teamed receded to opposite sides of the illegal construction area, Noiz could hear the many praises from his team and bystanders as they recalled scenes from his Rhyme matches of the night. He wandered away from the crowd, while the praises swelled his pride a bit, being around a crowd was something he'd never get used to. He found himself a spot atop a stack of boxes and barrels, away from his team and the crowd, he opened his Coil and began to scroll through his new challenges and rematches. He sighed wearyingly at his prospect of opponents. 

Most of the challengers in his new match queue had stats that ensured for a quick boring match and the rematch queue wasn't looking promising either. Noiz highlighted many the names on his Coil with drag of his finger and tapped the 'decline' button for both lists, effectively rejecting the majority of matches, leaving him with few promising challenges for the next go round. He sighed and leaned heavily against the half built wall, thumping his head against it. He stared up at the rusted cross-beams and supports hearing the cheers and sounds of opponents blasting themselves into oblivion echoed loudly.

Rhyme was the only thing in his life that made it worthwhile. Trashing opponents and racking up victories had its novelty, but the real enjoyment was the sensation he felt that was only unique to Rhyme. The sensation of pain. Something he traveled half the globe for, and though his initial plan didn't work out, this was acceptable substitute, he even managed to make a living from it. Still, as much as he enjoyed Rhyme, having a challenge made the game much more satisfying. The lack of worthwhile contenders was slowly making Rhyme boring, so he started hunting stronger adversaries, which led him to try and find the legendary Sly Blue.

Noiz fished out of his pocket a small cube. He gave it a tap and it hopped to life in his hand.

“P! We won! We won! Noiz is strong! Strong! P!”, it chirped, still hopping happily in its owner's palm. Ah, it never got to celebrate their recent easy victory, I guess it was fine that at least his Allmate enjoyed the fight.

“Hey, I need you pull up the all the Allmate's info you manged to get from tonight's Rhyme.”

“P! Pulling up! Pulling up!”, it gave a small peep and stopped hopping.

Noiz's Coil beeped and small screens popped up in front of him. The faint glow of the screens highlighted his face as his facial piercings reflected the dim light as the hundreds of Allmates were listed in front of him. Their stats, specifications, and owner's information were all present, but Noiz was only interested in their Rhyme history. He needed to know is if any of these Allmates have faced Sly Blue in the past before his disappearance. 

One would think a search through the Rhyme database would show past match ups, but there was an attack on it in recent years that resulted in some data being loss, including all of Sly Blue's Rhyme match ups. The company that hosted Rhyme, Toue Konzern, chalked it up to being a prank as the data wasn't necessarily stolen, just deleted. It was then Noiz turned to internet to find any information about Sly Blue, but results were scarce and contradictory. So, with that option out, Noiz figured it was best to find who had fought with Sly Blue in the past by cross referencing the Allmate's Rhyme history as well as the Rhyme history stored on the Individual Recognition Chip of the owner. A tedious and dirty method, but it yielded results or rather it was the best method to work with so far.

The glowing holo-screens cycled through the pooled information of hundreds of Allmates, as Noiz watched intently, waiting for seemed like hours for the loading bar to fill up and reveal the results. A large red 'X' flashed on the screens. The search turned up negative, he thumped his head against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. It was time to call it a night. 

Noiz glanced at the clock on the screens, it was pretty late and soon Usui would be done with Rhyme for the night. He closed out the screens of his coil, hopped off his perch, and made his way out of the construction zone. 

He cuts through the back alleys where groups of youngsters were hanging out, chattering noisily, taking part in whatever new recreational drug craze, and even having sex in some of the darker corners. Nothing new really. The ruckus of the loiterers and sounds of the last Rhyme match of the night were slowly starting fade out as Noiz began to head for the direction of home.

The streets were quiet, with a few individuals mulling about looking for late night activities. He began to tally what needed to be done for tomorrow. He needed send out Usagimodoki to tomorrow's Rhyme location for more info harvesting, needed to attend class, so that meant homework would need to be done before morning, meet with some guy about who wanted to buy some uncensored porn and Rhyme predictions from him, and after school meet with another guy about some possible info about Sly Blue. 

The information would most likely be load of crap, but with so little info he could find, Noiz found it palatable to follow up on possible leads rather than miss out on it all together. 

While Noiz continued to make mental notes for tomorrow as he headed down a particularly quiet back alley street. The sounds of his own quiet footsteps could be heard, as well as another's. He continues to walk, hands in pockets, Noiz discreetly slips on his metal knuckles anticipating the worst. The footsteps behind him quickened their pace and became louder as they rushed him from behind. Noiz quickly spins around and managed to narrowly dodge a punch. He steps back to face his attacker.

“Tch, didn't think you'd be able to dodge that.” It was dark and he couldn't quite make out the features of his attacker, but the voice was familiar enough. Crazed Zen.

“Didn't help that you were being loud as shit.”

“You little--.” Zen's anger was apparent. His frown turned to a false twisted smile as he glared at Noiz. “Because of you I lost quite a bit of cash on our match tonight, so I'll give you an small ultimatum. You either pay me back double what I lost, or I can kick the shit outta you as compensation.”

Noiz narrowed his eyes and frowned. He only offered these words to him.

“Piss off.” 

“Heh, I see. Have it your way!” 

Zen launched forward aiming to punch Noiz in the face. The younger dodges again and lands a blow to the others chin. Zen stumbles back leaving himself open as Noiz lands a punch to his gut. The older recoils, but manages to grab the blonde by the side of head and rams him into the wall. Noiz's is roughly dragged against the wall, his face scrapped by the rough brick and then his head is unceremoniously slammed into a service pipe. Unfazed by the attack with blood trickling down his face he continues to lay into older man. Zen continues on landing in a few punches, but his aggressive actions become slightly hesitant as he seems to notice that none of his attacks are slowing down Noiz in the slightest.

He backs away after dodging another punch, his body fatigued from the fight as he lets out heavy breaths, a confused look mixed with slight fear placed on his face as he wipes away blood dripping from his nose. “The fuck... just what in the hell kind of freak are you?”, he pants out.

Noiz doesn't give an answer, instead he rushes in and slams metal equipped fist into Zen's face effectively knocking him out.

Freak. If he had a yen for every time he heard that it he'd be twice rich than he already was.

Noiz turned to make his way out of the alley, but his body saw different. His vision was blurry and starting to double a bit. Never being able to feel the pain, but always dealing with the aftermath when it was beyond a scratch or a cut was bothersome.

“P! Assistance! Assistance!”, the cubed Allmate rustled to life and hopped out of its owner's pocket upon sensing his changing condition.

“No Usagi, I'm fine.”, his voice calm and bland, trying to settle his worried Allmate. He didn't need help, he was fine. There was no need for others to be involved.

The teen continued walking through the back streets until it became much too much to go on as his vision worsened.

“Minimal damage to cranium! Non-life threatening! Rest is recommended!”

He sighed at his Allmate's suggestion and made his way over to a near-by wall and settled himself on the ground. He rests his head in his knees, the faint sounds of the streets are heard from afar. Too far for anyone to see him, too far for anyone to care.

~

“Ren, is he alright?”


	2. I don't care which of you are Sly Blue. Now, fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger was met in a dark alley, but it didn't lead to anything he expected. Later Noiz's search finally comes to an end, but brings another mystery along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize for how later this chapter is. Life happened and I had work around it for a while. I do hope to have more solid schedule when it comes to having chapter out more frequently as it turns out this fic is going to be longer than I had intended. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter I manage to get out for Dmmd Rare-pair week.
> 
> Self-beta'd again...

“Ren, is he alright?”

A gentle voice is heard in his haze of sleep.

“He seems to be resting, but I cannot be sure if he is injured or not.”

Another voice, deep and robotic, an Allmate probably.

“Hey, excuse me. Are you alright?”

His shoulder is being moved, the person is shaking him. 

“Don't touch me.”, his voice groggy from sleep, Noiz jerks his shoulder away from the stranger's touch. He eyes peeks from his knees and gives the stranger a warning glare. His eyes meet a figure crouched before him. A pale face framed by neat nearly shoulder length dark hair, deep dark eyes, and holding a large bag with a small dog peeping from the bag's opening.

The pair of green eyes adjusts to the light...wait a second, light? Noiz raises his head notices the sky's deep blue tint becoming lighter. The time was in the twilight hours, he ended up resting longer than he had intended.

“Your face...”, the stranger's voice trailed off in concerned, brow furrowed.

“What's it to you?”

“It's all scrapped and bruised. Ren, please hand me my first-aid kit.”

“Understood.” That voice setting was too deep for such small cute-looking Allmate. 

The Allmate ducked into the bag and re-emerged seconds later with small first-aid kit in it's mouth. However, before the stranger could open the kit, Noiz began to stand.

“It'll heal on its own, its fine.”, he claimed nonchalantly. There was no need to treat wounds that wasn't going to cause a problem in the future. However, the stranger didn't seem to share Noiz's sentiment, as his shoulder was gently held in an attempt to prevent him from moving.

“There's no need to put on a brave face about this. You're injured. It needs to be treated.”, they urged with a soft smile to match that soft voice.

“I said I'm fine.” He pulled away from the person again, this was starting to become annoying.

The Samaritan gently grabbed him again.

“It'll get worse if left untreated. Allow me to treat you, please.” This time they were a bit more firm with their request. Noiz continued to glare at them in hopes to deter them. Why were they so adamant about this? As far as he knew it was just a scrap and bruises, nothing too serious, so why?

“If I may?” He looked down at the dog Allmate as it spoke “Please allow my friend to treat you. Treatment of your wounds would be more beneficial to you and your overall health.”  
The Allmate too? Since does an Allmate have concern for someone other than its owner. Noiz gave one last glare, only to see the resolve in his eyes with the smile still on his lips.

“Fine.” Noiz gave a relenting sigh and settled on the ground and let the stranger do their work.

“I won't take long.” They wasted no time unpacking the kit and starting with the large scrape on the side of his face.

“My name is Sei, by the way, and this is Ren, and you are...?” Sei trailed off, giving Noiz time for an introduction. Instead he was met with a cold stare and silence, despite that he continued tending the wounds.

Noiz watch intently with distrust in his eyes, as Sei dabbed some sort of astringent on a cloth. A soft warning was made about a slight sting, he paid no mind to it. He watched the cloth be gently dabbed along his wounds. Ointment was added next, followed by a gauze and a few band-aids. 

Sei asked if he was hurt anywhere else. Noiz replied curtly with a 'No'.

“I see, I'm glad then.” Unfazed by Noiz's rudeness, he began repacking the kit.

 

“So what now?”

“I'm sorry?”

“You don't carry around a first aid kit and treat strangers without some sort of merit being involved. So, what do you want?” 

Noiz waited for the next move. There had to be more to this ruse then this random healer was letting on. 

“Merit, huh” Once the medical kit was placed in the bag and Sei began to tap his finger on his chin thoughtfully in faux contemplation. “I had no real intent behind doing this, unless you would count making sure you were okay. But that's not the answer you're looking for, is it?”

It wasn't. Whatever this person wanted he wasn't going to make it obvious, might as well make an offer.

Noiz moved his face dangerously close to Sei's.

“What are you--” The question was cut off by a pair of lips to his and a pierced tongue gaining entrance to his mouth. 

Sei sat wide-eyed and bewildered as he felt Noiz's barbed tongue roam his mouth, unsure as to what to do next.

Noiz pulled back as Sei drew away with his pale cheeks stained with a high blush, covering his mouth to guard from another 'attack'.

“W-was that your way of thanking me?” The kiss managed to falter Sei's calm demeanor as he his drew glance towards the ground. “A simple 'thank you' would have been enough.” 

Noiz cocked his thin eye-brow. “A 'thank you'? I'm not expressing any gratitude here, I'm paying you back. That how this works. You do something for me, and I repay the favor. Why else would you do that for me?”

A few beats of silence. Noiz figured he finally managed to crack the stranger and they would finally be on the same page, or so he thought.

Sei gazed back at Noiz, dark eyes meeting green ones. “Again I didn't do this for merit or for some sort of payment. I did it out of concern.”

More silence as Noiz let that unbelievable statement sink in. The idea that this guy merely bandaged him up on a whim just sounded like this guy was trying to save face.

“You can drop the act. So, how do you want to do this? We can do it back here, find a love hotel nearby, or did you want something else.”

Sei stood and dusted himself off, he offered his hand to Noiz, though the teen chose to stand himself.

“I don't need any from of compensation, but if you insist on paying me...” Finally, this guy was coming clean. “Take care of yourself, and be good. For today you might want to stay out of school and get some proper rest.”

Was this guy serious?

“And what makes you think I'm in school.” Noiz bit back, irritation apparent in his voice. 

Sei let out a small giggle. “Its a bit obvious, I see quite a few high schoolers dressed like you.”

Noiz couldn't deny that he hasn't seen many adults wearing a onesie jumper and a bunny-ear zipper hat. 

Sei looked out to the sky that was slowly getting brighter and brighter by the second.

“Ah, its morning I should get back, you should too if you don't want to get caught sneaking back in. Hopefully no one noticed you were missing and got worried. Well, see you later.”

With that Sei turned and headed on his way. Noiz stood there watching his healer's back get smaller and smaller. 

“I don't understand...”, he muttered under his breath.

He was still processing all that had just happened. Someone had just took time out there night, a stranger no less, to tend to his injuries and didn't ask for anything in return. No one has ever done anything like for him before, people don't do that in general, which made the situation all the more strange. 

He decided not to question it much further. Who ever that was had a reason behind doing that, what it was he would figure out another day, for now he had a day ahead of him.

__

The day went about as Noiz intended. Usagimodoki was sent out to gather user info. He arrived to class late. Paid no mind to lecture on tardiness. Ignore the teacher's lecture on subjects he's long since studied and passed. Slept in class. Traded info and goods as scheduled with clients. Picked up Usagimodoki from the rendezvous and went home.

Noiz arrived at his apartment, greeted only by silence. It was much bigger than what most Japanese apartment dwellers were use to, but for him it was adequately spaced for a single person.

Unclipping his string of Allmates from his pants, he set them on the coffee table. He headed towards the back to change out of his school uniform.

“Start uploading your cache for today, and begin sorting through it all.” He called from the back.

“Roger!” The group acknowledged the command and began producing small holo-screens as they cycled through today's bounty.

Noiz threw his bag on his bed, causing homework to spill out. He removed his blazer and stared at the school emblem stitched onto the breast pocket, contemplating why does even bother with school. When he left home he was knee deep in second year college level courses, outside of needing a visa to stay in the country (which no one really bothered to check on this island), attending high school was more of a bother than anything else, so why did he bother? Noiz was half-way into his street clothes when he heard a ping.

“I found him! Found him! P!” Usagimodoki collectively bounced around happily chirping in celebration.

Noiz ran out of his room half dressed and dragged the holo-screen into view. Finally, these many months spent looking would finally end. He would finally get a chance to take down the legend himself. He couldn't feel it exactly, but he was definitely excited and a bit giddy to boot.

Upon further inspection the mystery behind Sly Blue brought forth another mystery.

Studying the screen before him, he saw the Allmate used, given the name Ren, was a very old model, no longer being made, with a Japanese Spitz puppy chaise. Glancing further he saw the owner of the Allmate, or rather owners.

“Seragaki Aoba, and Seragaki Sei...?” Two owners for one Allmate was not uncommon, however, two people registered under the same Rhyme name was.

“Is this some kind of joke...?” Noiz stared at the screen brow furrowed at the two owners. He brings forth a holo-graphic keyboard and begins to type away at a rapid pace, attempting to get some answers.

Some minutes later, his digging gave him an extensive history of the Allmate and its owners. As it turned out he was dealing with a pair of fraternal twins. The brothers shared a similar face and not much else as they looked very different form one another. The information he could dig up about the legendary Rhymer, never mentioned too much about his appearance outside of that he had blue hair. However, Noiz wasn't ready to rule out one of them being Sly Blue as appearances can be changed.

Still, that didn't explain how two people could share the same Rhyme name. The only conclusion Noiz could come with was that the pair hacked the Rhyme data in the Allmate to allow both to share a screen-name. Something that was difficult, but not impossible to do, meaning they could actually both be Sly Blue.

The idea of possible two opponents he would face only made Noiz want to fight them even more. He studied the twins information a little more. 

Sei.

That name sounded particularly familiar to him. Why did he know that name? He sat in silence racking his brain for an answer, then the incident from this morning came reeling back.

“One of them is that weirdo I met this morning.” He gave a piercing stared at his Allmate. “Oi, why didn't you tell me Sly Blue was probably right in front of me?”

The little Allmate managed to mumble out an explanation in a little pitiful voice. 

“Well, at the time you were not at optimal health to engage in a Rhyme match, further more the conflicting data of two users under the name 'Sly Blue' required more investigation.” 

Noiz grunted in irritation, it was right and there was a good chance that the guy he met wasn't him. Though now this new info required some thinking. First off, which brother was Sly Blue, and how does he go about getting a challenge without immediately getting rejected.

He idly tapped the keyboarded in thought, eyes alternating focus on the twins and the possible identity of Sly Blue before him. He opened a new window and began typing in code, mind racing as a plan was forming and coming to light.

\---

Sei eyes cracked opened finally after many hours of slumber. 

“Ren, what time is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you made to the end. Thank you. Did you enjoy? I hope so. Comments and critiques are welcomed, either here or at my Tumblr- kirutan.tumblr.com. The next chapter is in the works, see you then.


	3. A challenge was met and the date is set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rhyme match hits a snag, but Noiz has a back-up plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really ever goes as planned, but I think I hit a stride. Sorry for the gap between updates, and thanks for hanging on. Enjoy. Self-beta'd. No surprise. I'm still open to betas if they're willing.

Sei eyes crack opened finally after many hours of slumber. The slight sting from the sun's rays causes him to blink and rub them. The cycle repeats for a minute until his eyes adjust to the light.

It was around noon, according to the clock on the nightstand. There's no sound to be heard in the house, meaning Aoba and Tae were at work, he was alone for the time being. He tried sitting up, but his body felt like lead. Grogginess fogged his mind as tried to make himself more alert.

This was common for him, be it a side-effect from his heart medication or a side-effect from his own fragile body, no matter how much Sei slept, fatigue was something he could never really shake off. The best he could do was fight it off for a duration until his body gave in for an impromptu nap.

“Ren, what time is it?” There was no response for his question. His eyes and head scanned around for the little Allmate, only to notice the door to his room was slightly cracked open. Enough room for a small dog to squeeze through.

“So you decided to be with Aoba for the day.” He mused aloud.

Gathering some strength, he slowly sat himself up, allowing his body to lean against the bed post cushioned by a small group of stuffed animals. He grabbed his coil from his nightstand and booted it up. He cycled through the apps until he found the one he was looking for, in the form of an icon shaped like Ren. After minute of loading he was treated to a sight.

“Make a right at the next street.” Ren's voice instructed.

From the comfort of his room Sei could see and hear the world through the Allmate's own two eyes, unbeknownst to either his brother or their Allmate.

He watched his brother, from Ren's the waist-high perspective, pass by countless people through familiar streets. Aoyagi had was filled with people, salary men and office ladies scurrying about during their lunch hour, college age kids enjoying their freedom before the working world could recruit them, even some elderly were around to enjoy the day. The world outside was so much different in its waking hours, so much more lively and colorful, as opposed to at night.

True enough, Midorijima at night was just as lively, as Sei had seen during his rare strolls he took when he wasn't plagued with fatigue, a very rare occurrence in itself. Though it couldn't compare to walking into store and browsing, enjoying the atmosphere of a cafe, feeling the sun on his skin and seeing the sky who's lovely blue hues reminded him of his brother's soft lengthy locks.

Sei sighed at the sight before him. He wanted to be there, maybe not while it was so crowded, but he still wanted to be there, enjoying life, by his brother's side. He shook away the thought, it wouldn't serve him much good to think it about, not while his body was the way it was. No, he would have to settle for once-in-a-blue moon strolls, and be grateful for opportunity.

Sei made himself more comfortable as watched Aoba and Ren make their delivery, exchanging conversation along the way.

“Ren, you sure this is the right way?” Apprehension apparent in Aoba's voice as they continued through the back-alley.

“Positive.”

Aoba let out an uncomfortable groan, and for good reason. From Sei's perspective the area was rather run down, the only sounds being made were Aoba's footsteps, and not a single person in sight. Whoever they were delivering to, was going to be an interesting person to say the least.

Aoba continued to trudge along the vacant area, his steps becoming a lot more careful, with Ren being even more vigilant as the Allmate looked around on the lookout for possible unknown parties.

All seemed well, as Sei watched, until an alert notice popped in Ren's peripheral on his screen.

“Aoba!” Ren's alarmed warning came in too late, as a wash of pixels swept into the area as the alley was transformed into a digital field that seemed to stretch endlessly.

Sei watched the events unfold before him as his brother and companion were swept into a Drive-By. He could hear his brother's confusion over his Coil, as both Aoba and Ren tried to make sense of what was happening around them. The digital field began turn into some distorted video-game-esquse level complete with macabre bunny dolls. On top of the that Ren's appearance went from small fluffy puppy to a tall cloaked figure.

Sei wasted no time lifting his tired body out of bed and making his way to his computer, Coil still in hand.

“How do you do? It is an honor to meet you.” A chilling distorted voice was heard over the Coil.

Through the screen Sei could see Aoba's opponent, dressed in lab coat and wearing some deformed rabbit mascot head, clearly going out of his or her way to keep their identity as secret.

“Today, let's have a fun game.”

Small cubes appeared in front of the mysterious opponent and began to take form of small white rabbits wearing boxing gloves, with the exception of one dressed like a coach. The coach bunny gave a command.

“Destruction set!”

“Roger!”, the group responded and rocketed towards Aoba and Ren.

 

Once the computer finished booting, Sei connects his Coil to the tower, and began running a program within a few keystrokes.

He hadn't used it since Aoba's wild days as teenager, and only designed it to curb Aoba's late nights playing Rhyme. Essentially it force-quit a Drive-By matches by disabling Ren's Rhyme function remotely and canceling the match all together. Of course, Aoba found out and in an act of defiance set out to indulge in more reckless recreations. Sei eventually relented, and stopped using the program opting to have his brother safe, rather than out doing whatever reckless debauchery he could find, more or less.

 

“Hey, wait! I don't anything about Rhyme! Sto-!” A bunny slammed into him before he finish his plea.

Sei could hear his brother struggle to stay afloat during the match. Doing his best to dodge and try to remember any attack or defense move to keep himself and his partner from being attacked any further. A series of windows popped up on his screen giving him the data necessary to save his brother. Sei's attention turned back to his Coil as the program began to launch, dissolving the Rhyme field putting an end to the Drive-By. The video feed cuts from Ren's end, leaving Sei with a black screen and a small loading icon. He waits for long standing seconds, and lets out a relieving breath as Ren awakens, Rhyme field vanished.

From Ren's low tilted view, Sei watches screens run in Ren's view as he runs a quick diagnostic checks on himself. Ren turns himself upright and turns to find Aoba, kneeling with his hand rubbing across his face not a few inches away from him. He quickly pads up to Aoba and places his fore-paws on his knee, trying to get as close as possible to make sure Aoba is okay. Screens run again in Ren's view, only this time to check for Aoba.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Ren nose twitched, sniffing around checking for any injuries as he nudged himself closer.

A groan left Aoba's throat as he began to use both his hands to massage around his temples.

“I'm fine, a little out of it and dizzy, but I'm okay.”

Aoba snaps to attention as looks at Ren in concern, his hands run along Ren, stopping in places along his tiny body.

“What about you? Are you alright?”

“I am fine, there are a few discrepancies, but its allowable.”

A relieved sigh leaves Sei, his body flops over into his large stuffed llama, tensions easing from his person. They're both fine and safe. Thank goodness, he thinks. While Sei was relieved that Aoba and Ren were safe, he couldn't help but to wonder, who caused the Drive-By in the first place.

It may have been some Rhyme addict who would lie-and-wait for an unsuspecting opponent. He thinks again, that maybe someone from Aoba's past had come back with an old grudge to settle, but it had been years since Aoba had played Rhyme, and many of those who had a grudge to settle had since backed-off once Aoba had become friends with Mizuki.

Sei decided to worry about that more later as he sees both his brother and Ren have decided to continue on with the delivery, however...

“...hey, Ren...you sure this is the right address...?”

“Yes.”

Aoba let out a frustrated sigh as he saw the building the package was supposed to be delivered to. The building was long since abandoned and boarded up, the only thing that could sign for it would most likely be a rat.

“Uuurrrggh, you've got to be kidding me! This was all a damned prank! Don't fuck with me!” The package was slammed down on the ground as Aoba began to roughly ruffle his hair.

“Aoba, I believe the contents inside were fragile.” Ren warned as Aoba realized what he just did.

“Crap!”

Sei couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's expense. He then decided to cut the feed for today and switched off his Coil.

\--

  
“P! Allmate's Rhyme function was disabled! Could not maintain Drive-By field!”

After the match was aborted, Noiz made a hasty retreat into an alleyway, and immediately had Usagimodoki run a diagnostic check. Quietly slumped against a gritty wall, his attention focused on the holo-screens before him as he tried to piece together a reason on how Sly Blue was able to even do that, especially since he made sure his opponent could not access any features on his Allmate that didn't pertain to Rhyme.

"P! Found something interesting! Interesting!"

Another screen appeared before him. He gave the contents a quick scan. He furrowed brow and huffed through his nose at the discovery.

"A signal from his Coil, huh?"

"But, he shouldn't been able to use his Coil during the match! P!" His Allmate was right, which only made the situation more confusing, unless...

"The other Sly Blue...", he muttered under his breath. "Usagi, what about the bomb?"

"Uploaded successfully!"

"Good."

Noiz pocketed his Allmate and rose from the ground, checking to make sure he wasn't followed before leaving the alley. Things could only get more interesting from here on in.

  
\--

"And then it turned out the place was abandoned, I basically got into all that trouble for nothing." Aoba sat on the floor of his brother's room, back rested against Sei's bed ,as he recapped the day's events leaving his brother to checking through Ren's systems for any software damage or viruses.

"Hmn, so what did you do after that?"

"Well, after I got back, Haga-san tried to contact the buyer for a re-delivery, but the person he contacted claimed they didn't order anything."

"Really? Strange."

The sound of keys clacking away subsided as Sei finally finished combing over Ren's systems and unplugged the Allmate from the computer.

"All done, although there was very little for me to do since you already checked before I did."

Aoba gave his brother a grin.

"Yeah, but I always feel better when you check Ren too, you usually catch something I missed."

"Well, the only thing you missed were a few worms, they only were slowing down his processing power."

"And that's why I put Ren in your capable hands."

The elder could feel his cheeks warm-up and feel happiness well in his heart at the bout of praise from his brother. "So Ren, are you feeling any better?"

The Allmate gave his little body a shake and paused for a bit.

"Everything is running at optimal conditions, no problems detected. I am grateful to you both."

"Good." Sei picked up Ren, cradling him in his arms, hugging him closely. "Ren, thank you for your hard work, please continue to look after Aoba for me."

Ren peered up at Sei, pink tongue poking out adorably.

"The pleasure is mine, but I will continue to look after you as well."

Once the two were done with their good-luck ritual, Sei turned his to Aoba who's gaze was directed intensely towards the floor. Aoba was thinking, most likely over-thinking judging by how focused he was on the floor.

"And now to check on my little brother, who should be careful not to think too hard, or else he'll wear out Ren's thought chip!" Sei's raised voice managed to jolt Aoba out of his thoughts. The younger gave his brother a sheepish look.

"Sorry, can't help it, a lot happened." Aoba paused, sheepish look becoming thoughtful again. "It kind of little felt a familiar."

Sei's expression turned to one of concern at the mention of Rhyme feeling nostalgic. He scooted closer to his brother, Ren still in his arms.

"Do you remember something?"

Aoba heaved a deep sigh and let his head rest against the edge of Sei's bed.

"No, there's still quite a lot I don't remember from back then. Still, I can't help but think that Drive-By may have something to with the time when I use to play Rhyme."

So, he was thinking that as well.

Sei moved in closer to Aoba until he was sitting beside him shoulder-to-shoulder.

"I suppose we can't rule that out, but there's still a chance this maybe just bad luck."

Aoba turned his head towards his brother, giving him a small hopeful grin.

"Yeah, that's true."

Sei brushed away Aoba's bangs and returned the hopeful smile. He knew there wasn't much to say, Aoba knew his memories would come back eventually, Aoba knew his brother would be there in case he need to talk, and Sei trusted Aoba to be able to handle himself if need be.

"Now, I suppose it's time to check in on you now.", Aoba said as he gave his body a stretch.

"Me?", Sei questioned.

"Yeah, a certain puppy has told me you've been wandering around at night, and possibly skipping out on his medication." Aoba revealed giving his brother an accusing look, to which Sei responded with a guilty pout.

"It makes me sleepy all the time.", he mumbled. "And a little fresh air isn't bad sometimes."

"I see," Aoba crossed his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to go out spend the day together."

"Really?", Sei responded surprised by the suggestion. It's wasn't as if the two never spent time together, but it had been quite a while since they've been about on the town together.

"Yeah, I mean, being tired and cooped-up all the time would definitely drive me a little stir crazy, besides its like you said 'a little fresh air isn't bad sometimes.' "

An excited smile stretched across Sei's face as he entertained the thought. Where could they go? What could they do? Honestly it didn't matter to him, as long as he could be with Aoba. Sei had to reel in his feelings for a minute. This wasn't a date. There wouldn't be any hand holding. No intimate words. No shared kisses. This was just going to be a fun day between brothers, and nothing more.

"Yeah," Sei agreed still smiling. "Let's do it."

"Great, but..." Aoba paused and mustered up a stern face. "You gotta take your medicine more often, got it?"

"Pardon the intrusion!" A booming familiar voice called from downstairs. Koujaku. "Aoba, you left the door open again!"

Aoba's face fell as his cheeks began to burn with shame as Sei giggled.

"I'll be sure to do that, if you'll start locking the door more often."

Aoba stormed out of the room to greet their long time friend, embarrassed and grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid hippo'.

Sei could hear the two exchange words below, they always sounded so close. Sei and Koujaku were very close as well, but the way Koujaku and Aoba were, it was different. It felt as if the two could become something more at anytime. Aoba may not have been aware of how different Koujaku was around him, but Sei did. He knew Koujaku held feelings for his twin, despite Koujaku's attraction to women. He didn't hate Koujaku, not in the least bit, but it was hard to deny to himself that he was jealous.

Jealous of the time they spent together as kids and even now, while Sei was often too sick to go out. Envied at the fact that Koujaku didn't share blood, like he did with Aoba.

However, despite his feelings of resentment, Koujaku was still a treasured friend. He always treated him and Aoba kindly, and watched over his precious twin when he could not. He could always count on him.

"Yo, Sei.", Koujaku greeted as he stepped into Sei room, Aoba right behind him. "Looking calm and collected as always, unlike your other half here."

An indignant snort was heard from Aoba, Sei payed no mind a greeted Koujaku with a smile.

"Yo, Koujaku. It's been a while."

\----

Sei awoke the next morning to the chirp of his Coil's message tone. He spent a few minute's waking up and adjusting his eyes to the sunlight. Aoba and Tae were already gone for the day.

The text read it was from Aoba with an attachment. Still groggy he opened the message expecting some candid photo of something odd Aoba saw while making a delivery. However, it was something a little less expected.

Once the attachment downloaded, Sei was greeted to a timer with less than fifteen minutes on it and counting. Confused he started to text his twin for an explanation, when suddenly a bunny dressed as coached appeared from behind the timer.

"P Piiiiii! Attention! This is an issue of challenge to Rhyme for Sly Blue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you made to the end. Thank you. Did you enjoy? I hope so. Comments and critiques are welcomed, either here or at my Tumblr- kirutan.tumblr.com. The next chapter is in the works, see you then.


	4. Up against who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei remembers the importance of scanning e-mails for viruses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I'll try to be a bit more consistent. Also, Happy Birthday @tigerine!! This fic is dedicated to you!!

"P-Piiiiii! Attention! This is an issue of challenge to Rhyme for user Sly Blue from user Rabbit Head!"

The shrill announcement and mentioned screen-name managed to snap Sei to attention from the haze of drowsiness, as the rabbit continued.

"You have less than ten minutes to accept or deny this challenge! Accept, and the choose the meeting and time of your choosing! P! Deny and..."The rabbit tapered off, adding pause for dramatic effect.

Without warning, its little arm and legs spread out to mimic an explosion. "DOKAAN!! The virus in your Allmate will explode and wipe it clean! Clean! P! But don't worry it'll still be able to play Rhyme!" 

"So, hurry! Hurry! You less than eight minutes and counting!"

Sei makes a quick text warning his brother that the message with the attachment had a weird virus, hopefully prompting him to delete it and sparing him from involving himself with this mystery Rhymer any further.

Whoever was behind all this, had gone through great lengths to ensure they would get a match out of Sly Blue. They tracked down both he and his brother, orchestrated a Drive-By, and even threatened to destroy someone very precious to them. Although the virus, could've easily been a bluff, meant to scare the twin into accepting the challenge. However, Ren was more than just an Allmate, and was not worth risking.

Resigned, Sei tapped 'accept', binding him to the challenge.

The rabbit cheered and hopped about whilst another screen appeared on Sei's coil, prompting him to chose a date and time. He attempted to choose a date into the far future, but was only allowed to choose a date from the current month. He chose the last day of the month. The small rabbit whined.

"Aww, that's too far away! P! Pick another one!"

Sei chose another day, again the date was declined. Another day chosen, and another, and another. Finally the rabbit accepted a date and time, scarcely less than two weeks away from the day.

"Yay! Also, if you don't show up or try tamper with the virus, DOKAAAN! Understood? Okay, see you soon! P!"

Sei sighed as the message and rabbit, disappeared with a 'blip'. He flopped back onto his bed, mind unsure if what just happened was a dream or not. His Coil blipped with a message from Aoba, thanking him for warning him about the message. 

He felt a relieved smile spread across his lips, grateful that he managed to help his brother keep his peaceful life. Now Sei had to think about his next course of action. Getting Aoba involved was not an option at this point, considering he doesn't remember ever playing Rhyme. However, Sei did. 

Sei had spent a fair share of his time tracking his brother and observed quite few of his matches, remotely and in person. He knew Ren's moveset and knew his brother's playing style. However, Sei himself had only set foot in a Rhyme field once, and it nearly killed him. 

He lightly rubbed the old raised scar over his heart through his shirt. The memories of the Drive-By he and his brother were caught in resurfaced. A relentless barrage of attacks, the pain in his chest, the shortness of breath, and then black. The memory after that was a hospital ceiling and the soft cries of his brother repeating 'I'm sorry.' over and over by his bedside.

Two years came and went since then. Aoba had since stopped his wild ways and became more respectable, and Sei couldn't more happy and proud of his brother. Although Aoba was standing on his own two feet, Sei still had trouble balancing on his. The accident didn't do him any favors for his already struggling health, so of course his road to recovery was all the more difficult. Since then, Sei hasn't been able to do much. Still, he was not going to let his health stop him from protecting someone precious to him. 

Sei weighed his options and as of now they were slim. If he knew more about his opponent then there maybe another way to resolve this. So it was settled, Sei would meet with Rabbit Head, tonight. 

Sei lifted himself out of bed and made his way to his computer to figure out the Rhyme locations for the day, wandering around at night without an idea of where Rabbit Head was, would only mean a short search due to fatigue.

\---

Night came and Sei slipped out of the house with Ren in tow. The algorithm may have changed, but he managed to crack it and now had several locations to work with in hopes of finding Rabbit Head. The first stop took them through Aoyagi Street into a dark alleyway. It started out empty, a person here and there leaning and crouching against the walls, but the further the alley took them more crowded it became. Finally the pair came to opening at the end of the alley, densely pack with people Sei's age and younger. 

“Sei, are you alright. Your heart rate has spiked a bit.”, Ren chimed in concerned.

Sei pulled Ren closer to him, whilst rubbing the Allmate's head. “I'm fine, its just been awhile since I've been around this many people. I'm a little nervous, but...I'm also a little excited, its been so long since I've seen a Rhyme match up close.”

“Is that so?”, Ren responded, his voice sounded distant as tried to recall the memory.

“Its alright if you don't remember, Ren.”

“No, I can vaguely recall sometimes where you followed Aoba and witnessed he and I playing Rhyme, but...some of my memory is still damaged from that time, I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, Ren.” He continued to stroke Ren's head, adding softly. “I think sometimes if it's best of you two don't remember.”

Before Ren could respond, the crowd suddenly began to go wild as loud music and flashing lights signal the start of Rhyme. 

Usui's graceful form rose from the field. Her many arm waved and swayed, hands making their designated signed, as her arms took their position until her form resembled that of a lotus. 

“Good evening, everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting! It's time for the first Rhyme matches of the night!”

The stragglers in the alleyway began to pour into the opening, making crowd even more dense than it already was. Suddenly Sei remembered his least favorite part about Rhyme. Sei started to push himself through to the outer ring of the crowd, pardoning himself as he went. Once out he found himself a wall to rest against, and began to check for the participants in the upcoming matches through Coil.

Unfortunately, Rabbit Head wasn't playing in this set, but Sei decided to stay. It had been so long since he watched, he was curious to know how Rhyme had changed in the years since Aoba stopped playing.

 

Much to Sei's surprise the game hadn't changed much. There were new features added and some missing, but much of it was still the same. It was still the fast paced, hard hitting action he remembered. Watching the players perform amazing attacks, out maneuvering one-another, and dodging close calls. If Ren hadn't called out to him, Sei almost would've gotten swept up in the excitement along with crowd.

“Sei!” Ren spoke up. “Another Rhyme set is being played 20 minutes away from this location, and the user Rabbithead will be playing in that set. We should hurry to that location.”

“Right, Ren please navigate.”

 

Within some minutes the two managed to make it to the location of the match, Sei panting heavily as leaned against a near by wall. 

“Sei, will you be alright?”, Ren asked ears lowered in worry.

Sei began to breath deeply and steadily, massaging his heart almost in time with his breathing. He pats Ren's head, attempting to soothe his partner's worries.

“I'm...fine.” He wheezed between broken breathes. “But...you were...right earlier...I shouldn't have jogged....that far.”

As Sei began to settle down he noticed the match with Rabbit Head was already well underway. The boxing bunnies had already swarmed their opponent, as the opposing forces tried in vain to swat them away. As he looked onto the holo-monitor, that displayed the close-up of the match, he saw a familiar face controlling the bunnies.

“Ren, Rabbit Head is...the high schooler I met that night, right?”

“It would seem so, the phrase 'It's a small world' comes to mind.”

“A small world indeed.”

The two watched as Rabbit Head toy with his opponent, the bunnies zipping by and taunting as they go. Finally it seemed as Rabbit Head was ready to end the match.

“Destruction set.”

“Roger!” The group called out and began their final assault barrage. Within a blink of an eye the match was over and the Rhyme field began to fade.

“And that's she wrote folks! It seems that Rabbit Head and Usagimodoki shall remain undefeated, until someone with the right stuff can take them down!” 

Usui's voice carried throughout the combined jeers and cheers of the crowd. Sei carefully watched as his future opponent make his way away from the crowd. He noted a few people stopping him, most of which he ignored, save for which a few who were a wearing the same team logo, which read Ruff Rabbit. Sei watch the group exchange a few words and teen began to walk away from the area.

Sei tailed him for a while until the Rhymer settled into another alley way with an opening at the end of it a few streets away. Tag art lined the dirty walls, with trash scattered about the area along few vendors and people gathered there. Sei checks the location on his Coil and saw that he had this location marked as a predicted Rhyme location. So, he was waiting for the next Rhyme match up. Well now was a good time to to hopefully have this challenge straightened out. Sei strolls up to the teen, who is leaned against and adjacent wall tapping away at his Coil, and stops in front of him.

“Its been awhile hasn't it?”, Sei greets in a quiet pleasant tone.

Noiz stops staring at the screen to see the one addressing him, he cracks a grin. “Its you.” The holo-screens disappear with the press of a key. “Decided you didn't want to wait?”

Sei could almost see the fire dancing in his eyes, either from the possibility of getting the match sooner than he thought or seeing one he's most likely been tracking for so long again. 

“No, but it is about that, you see--” He's interrupted.

“If you're trying to back out of this, then your Allmate gets wiped.”

Sei clenches his jaw as those words were spoken, but still tries keeps pleasant He watches the other's expression drop completely into an unimpressed frown. His threat from earlier still stands firm. Sei holds Ren closer and breathes out calmly.

“There must be another way.”, he states calmly.

“Afraid not, there's nothing you can bribe me with either” Noiz shifts his weight from one foot to another. “All I want is a Rhyme match from you, Sly Blue.” Noiz's words offer no sympathy and no waver in determination in his goal to fight. It was becoming clear to Sei that there maybe no reasoning with him. 

He gives a low sigh and ask with an almost quiet resignation,“I see, then can I ask why...why do you want to Rhyme with me?”

Noiz cuts a small grin and answers coolly,“You're undefeated like me. I read about how amazing you were, how intense your matches were so, I figured you might give the Rhyme match I've been looking for.”

So what it all boiled down to was a novelty. The Rhymer was simply bored and wanted someone new to fight. Sei wasn't surprised or disappointed by the answer, but for him it didn't add up.

“You track me down after I've been out the circuit for two years,” And even drag my brother into a Drive-by, “all for a single match?” Sei words held a slightly amused tone to them, the entire notion itself seemed ridiculous. “That seems a bit much, don't you think?”

Noiz frowned at the words. He didn't really care if his actions made sense to others or not. All that mattered were results and his reasons were his and his alone. It's not as if anyone would understand them.

“I guess I really like a challenge.” He answers coolly once again.

Noiz's Coil blips and brings the screen up. A challenge for a Rhyme match for the upcoming session. He accepts with a quick tap to the screen. People slowly began to gather into the area as it seems Rhyme is about to get underway again.

Sei speaks up,“So if I win, that'll be it, right? You'll delete whatever it is you have in Ren, and you'll stop trying to challenge me?”

Noiz closes out his screens and makes his way out to the place he thinks Usui will appear.

“Maybe, if you win...”, he responds.

Lights and music blares out as Usui makes its appearance again, calling out for all to gather around for another session of Rhyme. The are becomes lively as the crowd cheers and clamors.

“If I'm going to face you, then can I least know your name?”, Sei calls again.

“Noiz...” 

With that Noiz pushes through the crowd to get in closer as he is up for next Rhyme match. Sei leans against the wall Noiz once occupied and watches as the stage flash and glow as the Allmates and challengers appear on holo- monitors. Sei gave deep sigh and tilted his head back as thudded against the wall. He had hoped for that exchange would've gone better, but he knew there was good chance this wasn't going to get settle civilly.

“Sei, what will you do now?”

Sei plucked the Allmate from his bag and held him closely to his person, softly stroking his fur. “Ren, I'm sorry. I got you and Aoba wrapped into this. Unfortunately, I don't think this can be solved out of Rhyme.” 

He brought the pup close to his face and gave him an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry to ask, but can I count on you...to Rhyme with me, at least if I can't find a way out if this.” 

Ren gave Sei a lick on the cheek. “I'll do my best, however...”, Ren does his best to look as stern as possible. “I am aware of Rhyme's safety hazards, especially one's concerning those with heart conditions. I know you want to settle this on your own, but if your health is jeopardized I will alert Aoba and Tae if necessary.” 

A nervous smile appears on Sei's face, even though Ren's adorable face doesn't take on stern too well, he knew Ren's word were to be taken seriously. “I understand.”

Ren stern face becomes more softened as he mutters quietly, “I really don't think I'm worth all this trouble.”

Ren feels himself being held tighter, his eyes widen a bit as he hadn't intended for Sei to hear that.

“Of course you are, you mean the world to me and Aoba, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if didn't do everything in my power to make sure you were well. Besides--” Sei pauses. “What we've put into you can't be fixed or replaced.” 

The uproar of the crowd spurs them out of their moment as Noiz seems to have dealt a deadly blow to his opponent, however the match wasn't over yet.

“If we hope to win against him, I suggest we study him closely in battle.”, Ren offers. Sei hums in agreement as the two watch on.


	5. So with Rhyme...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei tries to learn more by observation, and Noiz tries to understand a random act of kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! I've actually made it goal to try a give you a chapter or two a month.

“Game set!”

Sei hears Usui's voice thundering over the roar of the crowds as another Rhyme match of the night ends with Noiz as the victor. The crowd is mixed with cheers and jeers all hurled at Noiz, whom doesn't seem to care as taps away at his Coil and begins to make his way out the dirty crowded alcove where the Rhyme was held and into the streets. This was Sei's first night tailing his soon to be Rhyme opponent, and so far, throughout the night, Sei and Ren have watched Noiz play 5 Rhyme matches, all ending in victories for the teen.

The next match begins, but Sei sees Noiz moving away from the area and out into the lively streets. Sei begins to tail him, keeping a distance as to not cause a confrontation, though there was probably little need to as he was fairly sure Noiz was aware of him following, but didn't care.

Sei shadows Noiz into a quiet dark allley, when suddenly the younger man stops. Sei was sure the teen was going to call him out until another person appears out of the shadows. Both Noiz and the stranger stare each other down.

“Sei, get back! Hurry!”, Ren whispers harshly. Sei doesn't waste a moment and moves further back. Suddenly Noiz's body goes limp on his feet, and the same happens to the newcomer as well.

“Ren, what is happening?”

“A Drive-By, I picked up the same Rhyme signal before when it happened to Aoba.”

Sei looks on at the two bodies twitching involuntarily as they reacted to the virtual stimuli. The quiet scene dragged on for a good while, when suddenly the stranger collapses into a heap on the ground, groaning and cradling his head. Noiz on the other hand seemed unaffected and merely kept on walking as if nothing happened, passing his opponent unconcerned for his well-being.

Noiz hears shuffling behind him and looks back to see the scene of Sei trying to help his defeated opponent back on his feet only to be pushed away. Noiz really didn't understand why Sei was bothering trying to help the guy. It really wasn't going to matter and guys like him weren't exactly the thankful type. Then again he one wasn't wasn't either. Again Sei tries to help, only to be met with same results, only this time with a very poignant 'FUCK OFF' added. The stranger ambles back into the darkness while Sei watches on.

“Don't waste your time!”, Noiz calls out. “He's a Rhyme junkie, he's been doing that long enough to know how to care for himself.” Noiz continues on out of the alley and onto another street. For a short time he walks alone, then footsteps from behind get closer and closer, and finally Noiz goes from walking alone to being accompanied by Sei. Noiz didn't care that Sei was following him, he indeed knew Sei had been following since he started Rhyme for the night, most likely just there to examine him during Rhyme, trying to develop a strategy to beat him. It didn't concern him in the least bit, Sei wouldn't be the first to try and he wouldn't be the first to lose in spite of studying his moves in Rhyme.

The two moved in comfortable silence for a while until they arrive at an open area away from the bustling streets, a parking lot to be more precise. Noiz makes himself comfortable on a nearby railing and begins scrolling through his coil, that was all Sei needed to know as he figures that this spot was where Usui would appear again.

“Sei." He hears Ren call out from his bag. "If you plan on continuing to follow Noiz I would suggest you take in a small snack to keep your energy up. There is an open convenience store nearby.” Sei pats his Allmate on the head and asks him to lead the way.

The two rounded the corner sometime later. Although they weren't gone long, that apparently was long enough to stumble onto a fight between Noiz and a small gang of what looked like Ribsteez members. Noiz was doing his best at holding his own, taking and dealing punches loud enough for Sei to hear at his distance. Despite that he was still taking a savage beating and was clearly out numbered. Rushing into the fight was not going to be an option for Sei, but he did have solution that worked in the past when Aoba was in unfairly numbered fights.

He quickly plucks Ren out his bag and sets the Allmate down. “Ren, I'm really sorry for asking this, but I need your help. I need you get as close as you can over to Noiz without being seen or hurt.” Sei hastily pleads. Ren looks at the scene before him, he looks back at Sei apprehensively before he carefully makes his way towards the brawl. Without missing a beat Sei opens his coil and starts opening up programs, occasional looking back to see if Ren was still okay, and if Noiz was still hanging in there.

Sei still hears the sounds of harsh thuds and muffled curses, he looks back again and swears he sees the glint of a knife. Sei silently pleads with his coil to load up the program faster. As if the coil heard his plea, the program completes its loading cycle and initiates.

From the shadows Ren lets out a familiar booming voice that stops the brawlers cold. “HEEEEY YOU DAMN PUNKS!!!”

The groups stops mid-punch and turn towards the voice as look of surprise and dread crosses their faces. “Shit! Its Akushima!”, one Ribsteez cries out.

They all turn tail and run, from what they think is the police and Akushima, or at least that's what Sei has them seeing. In reality its just a Rhyme-training field tweaked to hide Ren and project a very convincing looking Akushima and a few of Midorijima's (un)finest.

“GEEET BACK HERE!! I'M GONNA ARREST ALL YOUR ASSESS!!!” The little Allmate calls out in that unfitting voice, as he herds the attackers away from the area.

The projection had Noiz running as well, but stops short when notices a dulled sensation of pain all over his body. _'This is a Rhyme field.'_ , he thinks.

The pain and even Akushima was all a product of what he figures out to be a re-coded Drive-By. He feels the pain on his cheek, his gut, the back of his head, and a slightly stronger sensation coming from his arm. He looks at his arm and sees the torn cloth of his jumper stained with blood. He swipes his thumb over the wound, he feels the dulled throb of the stinging cut even more. He pressed his thumb down harder, the pain is stronger as blood drips from the wound even more. Is this what pain from a cut felt like? It felt unpleasant and kind of annoying.

“They cut you.” Noiz jumps in surprise at the sound of Sei's voice, he was so wrapped up in the feeling of cut he didn't hear the man approach him. He watches Sei tap a button on his Coil and suddenly he feels the pain from the cut and all the pain from his body fade away with the Ryhme field.

“It's fine it'll heal on its own.”

Sei glances over Noiz and sees that he's very much beat up, and is in need of some definite first-aid.

“I know they'll heal on their own, but that still doesn't mean you don't need your wound to be treated.”

Noiz sighs and knows from experience that this guy won't leave him alone about it until its done. He sits down on the nearby railing. “Do whatever you want.”

Sei sits beside the teen and unearths his medical pack from under the convenience store bag filled with snacks he bought earlier. Sei takes a cotton ball and dabs alcohol on the swab, and carefully takes Noiz's arm.

“This is going to sting...a lot.” He warns softly. The cotton ball makes contact with cut and Sei peers at Noiz to see any discomfort on his features, and find his expression purely blank. Sei knows for a fact that this particular astringent is quite painful, even a hardened Ribster like Mizuki recoils from it. The treatment continues, and Sei decides to be a little rougher attempting to elicit some sort reaction of the teen. He gets none.

Sei was slowly becoming concerned as he was beginning to wonder if the fight damaged something more serious. Thinking back, Sei remembers Noiz not kicking up a fuss about his wounds when they first met. Even during the fight earlier Noiz didn't seem effected at all by any of the punches or kicks that hit him. It only seemed like during Rhyme Noiz felt any pain at all. Was that it? Could Noiz not feel pain outside of Rhyme?

While the thought didn't seem plausible it did make some sense as of now, but Sei wasn't one to go on with just an assumption, he just needed a little bit more proof. He finishes patching up Noiz's face and asks for his arm again.

“I want to make sure the dressing will hold.”

Noiz sighs and offers his arm again. Sei inspects the bandages once more, while subtly squeezing and digging his nails into Noiz's forearm.

He squeezes with a gentle pressure. Noiz remains un-phased. He squeezes harder. Still nothing. Harder still. Nothing. Finally he squeezes hard enough to strain his own hand. It gets Noiz's attention as he glares at Sei.

“Let go.” Noiz utters with warning in his tone. Sei quickly releases is arm.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Did it hurt?” The question remains unanswered and Noiz continues to glare suspiciously at Sei. Tension was beginning to build in the air, until a familiar voice is heard.

“Sei!” Ren calls out as he ambles up to Sei, tail wagging.

“Ren!' Sei crouches down and ruffles the small Allmates fur. “I was starting to get worried. Did you get carried away chasing those guys?”

Ren makes an uncommitted grunt. Sei grins knowing Ren never likes to admit when gets caught up in his more dog-like mannerisms. His attention turns back to Noiz who is no longer glaring at him.

“Is there anywhere else you think needs to be tended to?” Sei asks carfully.

“No.” The answer it short and tense.

“Are you sure?”

“If there was anything more wrong with me my Allmate would have told me by now.” He was definitely starting to get more irritated and Sei decides to leave the subject alone for now.

He takes a seat next to Noiz, to which responds by scooting further away form Sei. Rummaging through his bag for the food he purchased earlier, he pulls out something shaped like a triangle in paper wrapping and offers it to Noiz The boy had half a mind to just swat the item out of his hand, but the shape of the food had him curious. His expression was blank as his eyes dart at the food then back at Sei who still had his hand out-stretched hoping Noiz would at least take it. Finally taking the item in his hand the teen turns it over in his hand a few times before actually opening the wrapper.

“What is this?” He mumbles perplexed by the shape its tanned color and small vegetables mixed into it.

Sei had already unwrapped his snack when he heard Noiz's confused question. Leaning over to get a better look he answers with...

“I believe that one is shrimp fried rice.”

“A shrimp fried rice what?”

Sei blinks a few times, befuddled that Noiz could not identify the most common snack in Japan.

“Its a rice ball...you've never had one?”

“No.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Noiz takes a small bite, and another, his expression blank as he tries to make heads-or-tails of what he's eating exactly. Sei watches amused at the teen's first experience with a rice ball, though he couldn't help to wonder what kind of foods does this guy eat if he's never had a rice ball before.

“Salty...” He says flatly between bites, finishing it off down to the last morsel.

Sei was hoping for more of a reaction than that, but then again a convenience store rice ball wasn't exactly something to rave about. He sees Noiz subtly eyeing the bag, possibly wanting for more. Catching on to the unspoken request he sits his bag down between them and nudges it closer to Noiz.

“You can have more if you want, I'm not going to eat that much.” He offers.

“I suppose I owe you something, right?” Suspicion and caution noted.

Sei shakes his head. “No, not at all.”

There he goes again, with that notion of not wanting anything after he's done something. “You're still doing that. Nothing is free you know, everything has a price.”

He knew that, he even knew sometimes you wind up paying way more than what you bargained for, but still... “That's true, but not everyone needs to or wants to be compensated. It depends on the person entirely.”

“So, do always treat wounds and give out snacks for free?” He asks rummaging around in the bag and pulling another rice ball.

“Hmm. If can do so.”

“Why?”

Sei pauses a bit, looking up thoughtfully, thinking of an answer that would hopefully satisfy.

“I never really had a reason, but if I had to give one...” He drops off his words, pausing for a bit. “...I guess it might be that, I've never been able to do much with my life. I figure when I leave this world behind, even if wasn't able to contribute much or be a big impact in someone's life, I did a little good here and there. I did a few good things, and made few people happy doing so, that means my life wasn't a waste right?”

There's long pause between the two, Sei nibbles on his rice ball some more, thinking Noiz might have a response. There isn't one and Sei figure's what he said may sound a bit strange.

“Sorry, did I say something weird?”

“Kinda, why does it matter if you did anything good or made someone happy? Living for yourself is much easier.”

Sei looks a Noiz, at bit surprised by his response, but his surprise is replaced by a small smirk. “I guess that's true.”

It is true, living with only yourself to be concerned about is easier. Even he himself questioned why people go out of their way to try and make others happy or would bother to seek the approval of others. Everyone's thought that way at some point in time.

“I live for myself, by doing those things.” He says, meaningful look in his eyes. “Even so, I didn't need a reason to do the things I did. I created that diversion to help. I treated your wounds because you were hurt. I shared the food I had, because I figured you hadn't eaten in a while. I think people will always try to do well by others. It just takes a certain heart to do so without cause or need for repayment.”

Another wave of silence as Noiz finish off the last of his rice ball, trying to figure out a meaning behind those words. Hearing them aloud just made it all sound so far-fetched, what kind of person does all that and not want anything out of it. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to bother him, and he wasn't sure why. Did he just not like the idea of being indebted to someone? Did that sort of notion just go against everything he's been taught and learned up until now? Then again, could it be that...that sort of kindness...just was not...

_“I can't understand...”_


	6. Looking for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sharing feels like prying, and getting stood up sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kids. If you ever want to get to read chapters early. Hit me up for beta testing.

It began to become a regular thing with them. During the daylight hours Sei does training in Rhyme with Ren, then would set out in the night to the evening's Rhyme matches and meeting up with Noiz. He'd watch the teen rack up victories throughout the night and all the while he provided provisions from the nearest convenience store or concession stand afterwards.

Noiz's reaction to different foods never ceased to be entertaining, like watching his face scrunch up after eating a pickled plum hidden a riceball. Seeing how his light up a bit after eating melon bread or witnessing Noiz frantically rubbing his tongue on his sleeve trying to relieve himself of the burning sting of some particularly spicy curry bread. Slowly he was learning about the teen night after night, noticing that he could feel hot and cold on his tongue, but not on his skin, after watching Noiz not even flinch when spilled a hot ramen cup on his leg. He even managed to learn that Noiz wasn't even originally from Japan.

“Wait, you're from Germany?!” Sei's reaction to this was equal parts shock and surprise, that would explain why he's never had a many a riceball before or Japanese food at all.

“Yeah.” Noiz responded flatly, his face turning away from Sei line of sight. Noiz didn't really seem to want to talk about his home, but against his better judgment Sei prods a bit more.

“Did your parent's move here?” He asks cautiously. Its quiet for a while, but Noiz responds quietly.

“Its just me.” He still doesn't face Sei while answering.

“Oh...did they send you overseas to study?”

“No.” He replies curtly, his hand coiling into a fist.

Sei decides its best not to ask anymore questions about Noiz's home or family. Though that subject may be off the table for now, he does still learn little more about the German, and even find that they have a similar interest in programming and games. However in turn, Noiz got to learn about Sei.

“So, what do you even do?” Noiz asks one night, finger tapping against a soda can he held. “Your brother works at that junk store, but I never found anything about _you_ working.”

“Ah, about that...” Sei tapers off quietly, not wanting to touch upon that. “...I don't have a job...”

“Not employed, so university?”

“...N-no...”

“Training?”

“...”

“So, you're not employed,...” He says ticking off Sei's credentials with his fingers.”... in education, or training. So you're a NEET.”

Sei kept his eyes to the ground, feeling the shame and humiliation welling up inside him, after having a high school student no less, points out what he already knew.

“I know, kind of pathetic isn't it.” He mumbles bitterly.

Noiz doesn't answer opting to take a long sip of his soda. Though it was true, it was rather pathetic for someone older than him to not have anything going for him. The Sly Blue he had imagined to be was definitely not what he expected. He somewhat imagined him to be cooler, more wild, tough, and maybe a loner like he was. The person standing next to him on the other hand was pretty frail, mild mannered, and strangely kind. He wasn't sure if he disappointed or surprised by this, maybe both. Still, despite all that he did seem to know his way around a network.

“You could join my Rhyme team.” Noiz finally speaks up. “Outside of Rhyme, we're information brokers, and it pays pretty well.”

Sei snorts out a small laugh, amused by the gesture of pity. He looks at Noiz with a small smile on his lips.”Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline. I've retired from Rhyme, and I don't think I'll be a right fit for your team.”

“Suit yourself.”, Noiz shrugs and finished of his soda. There's a few moments of silence before Noiz speaks up again.

“You could help me sell uncensored porn.” He offers nonchalantly.

“I'll....pass...and isn't that illegal.” Sei declines.

“Is it?”

  
Managing those nights wasn't the easiest, it took a toll on his body bit by bit. One minute he was sitting against a wall waiting for Usui to show, then his eyes would droop, next minute he's startled awake by the loud roar of the crowd with Ren sitting attentively as the world's smallest watchdog.

“Though I don't find it ideal, its much easier to let you sleep for a while than trying to wake you up.” Ren remarks at one point.

Sei couldn't help but to feel bit at embarrassed about it, sleeping at random intervals, but that was the trade off for taking his medicine. He honestly found it to be miracle that he was able to have some semblance of life with how often he slept, though he was even more surprised that he was even still living up until now.

It didn't take long for Noiz to notice Sei's weird sleeping habits. Sometimes he would catch Sei nodding off while they waited for Usui, softly snoring, pink lips parted while drool escaped down his chin. Who would've thought Sly Blue look so uncool sleeping.

On one particular night after a Rhyme, before Noiz decided to move on to the next Rhyme location he saw a figure slumped against the wall. He would've thought nothing of it, until he saw a small dog pawing at them. Knowing that could only be him, he approached Sei he began thinking how someone could manage to sleep during Rhyme. As he approached the man he noticed he wasn't responding at all to Ren's attempts to get his attention. A pang of worry was to bubble inside of him.

“Sei, wake up! The match is over, you'll catch a cold like this! Sei!” Ren called out doing his best to shake him awake with such tiny paws.

“Hey, is he okay?”, Noiz asks with a hint of concern.

Ren's ears perk up to the sound Noiz's voice as he turns to the teen. “Sei is fine, he's just...very difficult to wake up.”

He turns back to Sei and takes a mouthful of his shirt and starts to tug as hard as he can muster. “Sei!” He calls out again. Ren's tugging only resulted in the man slumping even further onto the ground and onto Ren. The pup could only sigh in defeat as he was trapped under his partner body, he looks to Noiz giving him a sad soulful pleading look.

Noiz give an annoyed groan as he again thinks how dumb it was to get so worked up over this guy. Crouching down Noiz sits Sei upright, freeing Ren from under Sei's weight. Taking him by the shoulders Noiz tries to shake him awake.

“Hey, wake up.” He says shaking the sleeping man. Sadly Noiz wasn't aware of how hard he was shaking Sei. The momentum of the motion caused Sei's head to snap back and slam into brick wall he was resting against, the pain jolts him awake. The actions startle Noiz enough to quickly release the once sleeping man. He watches cradle his head, and Ren move in to gauge the severity of the wound.

The familiar scene recalls old memories from his childhood, crying friends, bloody knees and noses, along with parents scolding him for playing too roughly and the quietly mumbled insults they thought he couldn't hear.

“Ow, ow, ow.” The sound of Sei's pained hissing brings Noiz back to reality as he watches him cradle the back of his head, gently massaging the spot that was impacted.

“Hey, I know I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper, but could you be a little more gentle next time.” Sei quietly requests with a pained smile. Noiz is surprised by the reaction, he really expected Sei to yell at him, at least that what everyone else does when he unintentionally hurts them.

“Sorry.” He mutters quietly, eyes averted whilst chewing his bottom lip.

Sei notices Noiz's guilty reaction. He really hoped Noiz wasn't beating himself up too badly about it, it was an accident really. Then again if he really couldn't feel, would that mean he didn't know when he hurts others.

“Hey, I'm fine, really. I mean, I've been hit much harder than that.”

“Pfft, who would hit you?” The younger scoffs, he honestly couldn't really see anyone wanting to hurt the guy, he was harmless.

“Well, granny smacks my brother and I for being too loud sometimes, and when we'd try to sneak back in from staying out too late. Then there were bullies...” He tapers off after that. Its been so long since then he had almost forgotten.

“Why would anyone bully you?”

“Easy target I guess.” He shrugs.

That was partially the reason, the other part was Aoba. Anytime his twin got into a fight with someone, there was a chance someone would retaliate by beating up Sei. He'd try to sneak back home and patch himself up, doing his best not to worry his family. Still, there were days they would catch him coming home bruised and demand to know who the responsible party. He'd lie and say it was just some random hoodlums or a wannabe Rib gang, the last thing wanted was his brother to feel guilty and to go back to fight them again.

“We should get going, I'm sure Usui is going to appear again soon.” Says Sei standing to his feet. He checks his Coil to check the location for the next match and asks Ren to navigate. The three began to head off, but Noiz stops.

It really made no sense to him. Why would Sei be out if he was tired? He didn't seem that interested enough in Rhyme to lose sleep over it, like some were. Was he really still trying to find a way to beat him?

“If you're too tired, you don't need to come out every night. If you're still trying to figure out how to beat me, you're not gonna just by watching me.” He blurts out.

Sei turns after hearing Noiz, he smiles. “I know, but...I haven't been around Rhyme in a long time. It's fun, and besides I think I'm starting to like spending a bit of time with you.”

Noiz's eyes widened in surprised, mouth gaping a bit. That was the first time he heard anyone say that to him since he came to Japan and without any kind of sexual context involved. He wanted to feel happy about that, but he doesn't let himself do so. If this all still an elaborate trick he didn't want to fall into it so easily.

“Whatever.” He says, trying to hide his face in his collar or his jumper, continuing to walk in the direction on the next Rhyme match. “But I'm not waking you up again if you fall asleep.”

Sei softly giggles a bit the reaction, wondering if he accidentally embarrassed Noiz a bit, quickly he catches up to Noiz and they move on to the next match.

The nights between Noiz and Sei continued, their Rhyme match was only three days away.

Two days before the match, Sei goes over strategies with Ren in his room, before they go out for the night's Rhyme. There's a knock at his door and Aoba pokes his head in.

“Nii-san.”

“Ah, Aoba did you need something?”

“Not quite I just had a question for you?” He enters in Sei's room plops onto one of Seis's sitting plushies. “So you remember a while back when I said we should hang out sometime.”

He did, it was after Aoba got dragged into that Drive-By. “Yeah.”

“Well, I got the day off tomorrow, and if you think you're feeling well enough tomorrow we could go somewhere. We could check out some place in Platinum Jail, the arcade, and maybe go to the Black Needle later.”

“Yes!” Sei chirped excitedly, smiling ear to ear. It's been so long since he's been able to hang out with his brother outside of the home. He had nearly forgotten about Aoba's offer since his involvement with Noiz and Rhyme.

“Great, then maybe we can--”

“Aoba! Sei! The bath is open!” Tae calls from downstarirs.

“Okay!” The twins call back in unison.

Aoba stands and gives his body a stretch. “I guess I'll go next then. You should think about the places you want to visit tomorrow.”

“You didn't have a plan?” Sei asks head cocked to side.

“Not exactly.” He admits with sheepish smile. “Those things I said earlier were just suggestions.”

“Figures as much, you're never one for planning Aoba.” Sei teases.

“Oi, what's that suppose to mean.”

“Nothing~”

“Whatever, you're so mean nii-san.” With that Aoba leaves closing the door behind him, but pops his head back in mere seconds later. “Hey, don't stay out too late.”

Sei looks surprised. “What makes you think I'm going somewhere?”

Aoba points to Ren.” He's been leaving me text messages whenever you two go out.”

Sei looks to Ren, who's attempting to avoid eye contact. “It's just a precaution.” Ren admits.

“Hey, I won't pry, just don't stay out too late. Have fun~”

“Hey, what's that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing~” The door closes once again, leaving Sei and Ren alone again. Sei flops back landing on a soft pile of plush, and heaves a sigh.

“Ren, you're going to make Aoba suspicious.” He whines.

“I don't believe Aoba suspects you being involved with Rhyme, so far he thinks you're just out walking.”

“Hopefully it stays that way until this is over.” He says staring up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow he was going to spend the entire day with Aoba, doing whatever they liked. He would have his brother for himself for the entire day and night. That fact sinks in making happiness flood his heart. He begins gently rolling on the floor giddily, grinning ear to ear.

“I take it that you're happy about tomorrow.” Ren muses.

Sei hums in affirmation, still rolling.

“If you hope to have energy for tomorrow, I believe that you sleep early tonight and skip tonight's Rhyme and training for tomorrow.”

Sei stops rolling and begins to ponder Ren suggestion. He was right, though he wondered if Noiz would be okay for tonight. He's never seen his Rhyme team ever hang out with him, they always seemed to just exchange information and leave. Not only that, he never ate anything for the entire night until Sei started feeding him, and what if got into another fight...

“Sei, I usually only say this to Aoba, but you seem to be thinking a lot. Are you worried about Noiz?”

“Worried...?” Now that Ren said it aloud. “I guess...I am, although he seems to be quite capable of taking care of himself. I'm not sure why I'm worried.”

“It is only natural to care about someone after you've spent some time with them. Though Noiz did say you did not have to attend every Rhyme match.”

“That's true.” Sei stays quiet for the moment, silently pondering if he should go out if even for a short time. Ultimately he decides to skip Rhyme for the night, and possibly tomorrow as well until it was time for their match.

“Ren, do you think after all this is finished, Noiz will want to still hang out with us.”

“Hmmm, it is hard to tell with him. He does not seem to dislike you, so the possibility is not zero.”

“I hope so.”

–

“Game Set! Rabbithead and Usagimodoki are truly a match made in heaven, or perhaps hell if you're on the receiving end!”

Usui commentates for the last match for the night and once again, Noiz wins.

As everyone was clearing out Noiz looks for Sei in the crowd. He had started the habit of waiting for Sei to approach him in the crowd, with his calm and kind demeanor along with his congratulations and some sort of food he's has yet to try.

The minutes ticked by and there was no sign of him. Watching the crowd thin out with still no sign of the dark-haired man, Noiz began to wonder if he didn't show for the night. He wanted to think that was fine, he knew there was a possibility that Sei wouldn't come out for every Rhyme match, but still disappointment began to creep into his heart.

Rhyme was still fun and enjoyable, and continued to give him the sensations he craved for, and that small sense of connection with others, regardless if Sei showed up or not. However, somewhere along the past week or so, Noiz began to like the arrangement they had. Sei would be there after a match with small comments on his match.

He would be there with a new snack for him to try. He would be there to talk to if only he wanted share a few words. He would be there to share a comfortable silence as they waited for Usui to show. He would be there to talk with him, as the two would walk home to the intersection where they would parted ways for the night.

He would be there.

“P! Perhaps Sei was tired tonight. Tired!” His Allmate chirps, poking out from under his hat. “It would be best that he rests! Rest! Since the match is in two days!” His Allmate suggests, most likely sensing its owner's slight distress.

Noiz sighs through nose, and does his best to let that line of logic comfort him, as he heads out to maybe find someone to Rhyme with. As he walks down the dark streets alone, he tries to shake thought of how different it was to not have Sei next to him. What did it matter, anyway? He had been always been alone before he met him, and that was probably how it was going to be after they finally have their match.

So why now?

Why did just now, when Sei decides not to show up, does he feel lonely after all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEET- Not in Education, Employment, or Training, A Japanese term for those who don't have much going in there lives.
> 
> Uncensored porn is illegal in Japan, if found in possession or distribution you can be fined or even arrested.
> 
> Also thank you to mio and Yunjae for the comments. I really do appreciate it.


	7. We walk together into the night with uneasy hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day out, but why does something small have to ruin a good day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is so late and I am so sorry. I never forgot about this, and still want to finish it, but in that same vein I also want to graduate college. So whenever time has allowed me to do so, I wrote bit by bit on this. Here's hoping I can continue, and thank you all so much for your patience.

The day was bright, the sun's rays shined down to warm the earth, but the air had a chill to it, enough to need a jacket and maybe a hat. The Seragaki brother's were out that day as Aoba had planned, minus Ren, as he opted to stay with Tae for the day. The first stop was the ice cream stand, chilly or not ice cream was always something to enjoy at anytime.

Sei opted for vanilla, and chocolate for Aoba. The were heading away from the stand to find a nice place to sit and enjoy their treat. 

Aoba slings his arm around his brother, and leans in attempting to sneak a taste of his ice cream.

“Aoba, if you wanted chocolate too you could've asked for the swirl.” He playfully scolds with a smile, pulling his ice cream away from Aoba's mouth.

“I didn't want it until I saw yours, come on don't be stingy nii-san, just a taste.” He leans in closer trying to steal a lick.

Sei pulls his cone back further. “ 'Just a taste' is what got you fired from your last job.”

“Whatever, I didn't eat that much.” He scoffs.

“Hn, just enough for Granny to notice you gaining weight.”

“Shut up.” He pouts and jokingly shoves his twin.

The two come to a shabby bench surrounded by a variety of small plants and trees. Sei offers up his cone to his brother, to which he obliges and quickly licks his own cone to mix the two flavors. 

“Mmm, it's good, you try it too, here” Aoba offers his cone to Sei and he too takes a bite, along with his own.

“Mmmm, you're right.” 

The two sits and watch the clouds go by, enjoying their ice cream. Sei savors the sunlight on his skin, despite the light stinging his eyes. He rubs his eyes with his free hand and tips the visor down on his hat, attempting to block the sun.

“Are your eyes bothering you?” He hears Aoba ask concernedly.

“Just a bit. It's a good thing I wore a hat today.”

Sei catches sight of Aoba's expression, one that was worried and concerned. He could almost feel his twin thinking, how unfair life had been to him.

“Aoba, I'm fine." He places his hand on his brother's head. "At the very least they were able to fix this. I'd rather be sensitive to light than never being able to see you again." He reassures. That seemed to put Aoba in better sorts, as a small smile appears on his face.

"So what should we do after this?” Sei asks.

Aoba sits in thought for minute, taking a few lick s of his ice cream.“Maybe the arcades? Let's see we can check out some shops, yeah, oh and maybe the music store, too. There's a GOATbed album coming out today. There's a cafe I heard about serving this new dish, Maybe we can visit Mizuki later.” Aoba began to get steadily excited about the day as he continued on with suggestions.

“Aoba your ice cream.”

“A-ah!” He quickly laps up the drips running down the sides of the cone and hand. Skillfully using tongue to clean his fingers and to wear down the ice cream so its not to spill over again.

Aoba looks up to see his brother staring at him, rather intently. “What? Did I get some on my face?”

He did in fact, but that wasn't why Sei was staring. He wanted to know how his brother's tongue would move on his body, feeling the icy sensation across his skin. He wanted to feel his brother's warm mouth work around his finger's, suckling each digit.

“Um, yeah, hang on for a sec.” Sei tries to move his mind away from such thoughts, and reaches into his bag for his handkerchief. He tells Aoba to hold still, as he dabs away the mess from the corners of his mouth, secretly wishing he could use his tongue instead.

“I could've wiped it away myself you know.” He says pouting.

“I know, but you didn't” He says smiling. “Come on let's go.”

The two head further into the hustle and bustle of Aoyagi Street. The sounds of people chattering and commercials playing on the over head monitors filled the air. Venturing on through the streets, the sound of people seem to get louder, setting closer they see a crowd has formed in one of the back streets. They see Usui's familiar form as their booming voice accompanies the roar of the crowd as a Rhyme match is underway.

“Want to get a closer look?” Sei asks teasingly.

“No way, after last time, this as close to Rhyme as I want to get.”

Usui swayed and flowed, making the Rhyme field appear. The combatants step forth, with there Allmate morphing into their Rhyme personas.

“Our Rhymers are ready! T-the audience is s-set! G-g-game! S-s-start-art-art-art! 

Before getting even more invested in the spectacle, Usui's voice began to jump and distort, the holographic images of Rhyme were getting jittery and faded. The crowd could be heard voicing their concerns over what was happening. 

“B-b-battle! S-s-server e-rrrrr-or-or! Sy-sy-system er-errrrrr-or-or. T-terminating Rhyme M-match #13104!”

Finally the Rhyme field and Usui disappeared altogether leaving a single error message in its place, and resulting in a very disappointed crowd. Jeer and chants for Usui began to rise form the crowd, it was then Aoba and Sei decided to take their leave to the arcade before the crowd would attract the police and possibly Akushima.

–  
The day passed without much incident, and Sei couldn't be happier. The two played around in the arcade, and Aoba won his brother a plush from the UFO machine to add to his collection. They had lunch at a lovely cafe, Sei made a note to come back again. They did a little window shopping, and eventually stopped by the music store, but to Aoba's dismay the GOATbed album's shipment was delayed, meaning it wouldn't make it to the store until later that night. The clerk and manager apologized profusely and gave them a voucher for a late night release.

“We can come back later if you want.” Sei suggested patting his brother's shoulder, he knew Aoba loved their music, and spending more time with his brother wasn't a bad thing.

“Yeah, I guess.” Aoba muttered in disappointment. He perks up a bit and looks to his brother. “So where to next?”

“Well, I--

Sei is cut off when his Coil message tone chirps. He would've ignored it, had it not been from Noiz, with a urgent marking on it. He taps the message and gave it a quick read.

'Our match will be postponed until further notice. Also, the virus has not been disabled, you're not off the hook.'

Sei swipes away the messages, and blinks in confusion for minute. That was very sudden, surely that message must have something to do with Usui glitching out earlier. Sei wanted to be relieved that this whole ordeal was pushed aside for a while, but an uneasy feeling was in it place instead. Sei knew Rhyme had a bit more meaning to Noiz, and hoped that whatever had happened with Rhyme wouldn't put him out of sorts. Noiz may have been a tough kid, but he still felt concerned for him. Maybe he was thinking too much about it.

“Nii-san, was that important?” Aoba concerned voice, put Sei's thoughts on hold.

“No, it was just some weird spam.” Sei waves it off. “As I was saying, I think I want to check out the park.”

“Sure, let's go.”

The two continued on, but Sei's concern for Noiz persisted, he had no real way of contacting him to make sure he was fine. Still, worrying about wouldn't help right now, he'd just have to hope for the best for now. 

Evening fell soon enough, and after having a quick dinner they make their way over to Dry Juice territory and down the way to the Black Needle to which the pair were greeted by a few Dry Juice members hanging about in the lounge.

“Aoba-san! Sei-san!”

Looking over at the bar the twins see Clear flagging them down form behind the bar, along with Mizuki, with Koujaku sitting down at the stool having a drink. 

“Well, there's a face I haven't seen in a while, what's up Sei.” Mizuki turns to greet them with a smiling.

“Sei-san, its been so long, have you been well?” Clear greets excitedly.

Sei gives a slight bow, “Its been a while, both of you.”

“I'll get you two something, and we can all catch up” With that Mizuki grabs a two glasses from under the bar and motions for Clear to start making drinks.

“No need for us to catch up with him, he over every other night eating our food and sleeping over.” Aoba points at Koujaku accusingly as he sits down at the bar along with Sei.

“Ehh, so mean, you two would get so excited when I spend the night, especially you Aoba.”

Aoba sputters and blushes a bit at Koujaku's remark. “That was when I was little, and I didn't trip over your giant ass in the middle of the night trying to use the bathroom.”

The group had a hardy laugh, and Clear goes to make the drinks.

“Make sure to get Aoba something light, Clear, don't want him stumbling after one drink.” Mizuki warns.

“I'm not that much of a light-weight. I can handle something stronger.”

“Are you sure, Aoba-san.”

“Of course, so don't skimp out on me.” Aoba demands patting harshly on the bar.

“I'll have something light and sweet please.” Sei asks

“Coming right up!” Clear chirps happily.

The drinks are made and the group begins to chat and drink past the evening and into the night. However, everyone was so caught up in conversation they didn't pay attention to how much Aoba had to drink, and wasn't until he began slurring did they all take notice.

“Aoba, you alright?” Mizuki asks, seeing his friend beginning to sway at bit on the bar stool.

“ 'M fine, 'm not drunk.” He slurs, pretty heavily at that, he's definitely had too much. Were it not for him leaning on the bar he'd probably couldn't hold his balance.

“Cut him off Clear.” Mizuki tells him.

“What nooo, 'm fine. I can have more, you can test me. Go on, test me!”

Mizuki snickers at the suggestion, but decides to humor his drunken friend. “Alright Aoba, how does Koujaku look to you right now.”

“Hey wait, what's that suppose to mean?!” Koujaku protests indignantly.

The group grows quiet as Aoba leers at his childhood friend, eyeing him up and down, he breaks into a wide grin. “He's kinda handsome, he's smooth, got a nice face, and his fingers are beautiful. I can see why the girls like him so much. Hey hippo, can you send me to heaven with those fingers.”

The groups grows silent at Aoba's words, with the exception of Mizuki trying to stifle his laughter poorly. Koujaku eyes are wide and his mouth sputtering trying to find words to save face with, but it was clear that he was very affected by Aoba's words as evident to how red his face had gotten.

“I-I, erhm, I'm glad you like my fingers, but I don't they can, erhm, s-send you to heaven.” 

“Whaa, why not?! I'm your friend, just do it to me like you do with the girl. I won't get mad if you a bad job.” Aoba presses on drunkenly, unaware that he's implying for more than just a haircut.

At this point Mizuki is doubled over on the bar cackling, and Clear takes up Aoba's last glass of the night.

“That's enough for tonight, Aoba san.”

“Nooo. Nnniii-saan, tell Clear to give me back my drink.” Aoba whines, leaning on his brother rubbing his head against his shoulder

Sei had been quiet throughout the exchange, casually sipping from his glass, watching in amusement as his brother fluster Koujaku even further. Now he was trying to keep his balance on the bar stool as Aoba drapes his full weight onto Sei. 

“Hmm, I think you've had enough for tonight Aoba.” He says calmly, trying not to topple over.

Aoba pouts at being denied another drink, but begins to eyes his brother's drink that was precariously balanced in his hand, a sly drunken spreads on his face. Sei immediately catches on to his brother's scheming, blocks his brother's face with his free hand, and gulps down the drink before Aoba has a chance to grab it. Aoba manages to remove his brother's hand from his face and notices the drink he was attempting to steal had been downed already, and Sei was wearing a smug grin in victory.

“Hey now you two, don't get rowdy.” Mizuki chides in. “Give it up Aoba, you've had your fill for the night.”

It was then Koujaku grabs his friend by the shoulders and gently pulls Aoba upright. “You heard your big brother Aoba, no more for you.” Koujaku teases. Aoba shrugs Koujaku's hands from his shoulders.

Aoba pouts even further at his foiled plan and his brother's silent gloating, but he wasn't going to let him have the last say. He sets his sights on Koujaku drink. Koujaku had already gotten wise to Aoba's scheme and quickly downs his drink. However before he has a chance to gulp it down, Aoba grabs Koujaku by the face, presses his lips against his, and presses his friend's cheeks, attempting to get the held liquor to be funneled into his mouth.

His friend was kissing him, in front of all their friends, and he wasn't stopping him for some reason. Even as Aoba had pried open his lips and was drinking alcohol from hismouth, tongue swishing around, trying to steal every last drop of the remaining drink, Koujaku was far too stunned to stop this moment

Aoba pulls away finally after robbing his friend of his drink, with a string of saliva stretching between them, and the remaining liquor spilling from the corner of their mouths. Aoba had a smug grin plastered on his face, opposite to Koujaku's gaping mouth and dumbfounded expression.

“Oh my...” Clear finally breaks the silence.

“We should've cut him off sooner.” Mizuki sighs, running his hand through his hair. He turns his attention to Koujaku who had been stiff and silent as a pole. “You okay, Koujaku?”

Koujaku was dead silent and still hadn't moved. 

“Good job Aoba, you broke him.” Mizuki teases, he give Koujaku a good slap on the shoulder, which snapped him out of his trance, but into a frazzled mess, over one drunken kiss from his childhood friend. The blushing man spends a good minute tripping over his words, face redder than his kimono, before he could spill out...

“I-I'm fine...I-I...um...c-could use another drink...please Mizuki.” 

“No problem.”

“Could you please refill my drink as well Mizuki.” Sei mutters breaking his silence finally, gently shaking his glass, making the ice cubes tink against the ice.

“Coming up.” 

Mizuki refills the pairs drinks, but the moment the last drops fills their glasses Aoba snatches up the drinks with both hands and downs them both. The groups cries foul, but Aoba is clearly too proud of himself to care, with his wide drunken grin he has the last laugh as he passes out on the bar, ending the night of drinking.

“Honestly Aoba.” Sei heaves an annoyed sigh, now posed with the dilemma of getting Aoba home. “You really can be troublesome sometimes.” He flicks his twin hard with his forefinger hard on the forehead. Aoba scrunches up his face in response, but doesn't wake from his slumber.

–

It's quiet out as Sei and Koujaku make their way back to the Seragaki house, with Aoba riding Koujaku's back, pig-back style. 

“Aah, this feels nostalgic. Its like when we were kids, and after we all played, you'd get so tired I'd have to carry you home on my back.” Koujaku reminisces.

“Hmm, I remember, Aoba kept insisting he carry me, but he'd get tired after going on for one block.” 

The two share and short laugh at the memory, and as they walk down the busy streets, which were a lot calmer than they should be. There were usually a bunch of teens and young adult out, but there was so few, and it was the weekend no less.

“It's so quiet.” Sei comments.

“Yeah its finally peaceful, since all the damn Rhymers don't have much to do now.” Koujaku responds, shifting the weight of his friend on his back. 

They had already spoken about it at the bar. Rhyme was officially down, indefinitely. It explained the message from Noiz earlier, but it didn't ease the troubling feelings Sei had.

“Maybe now, they'll stop causing trouble in my territory.”

'Or make more, since they'll be bored now.' Sei keeps that thought to himself.

 

–

The trio made it to Seragaki home, and tip-toed quietly into house, not wanting Tae to yell at them for making noise at such a late hour.

Once Aoba was in bed, Sei apologizes for the trouble caused, and sees his friend out. Sei makes his way back into his brother's room, and sits on the bed, gazing over Aoba's sleeping face. The memory of Aoba kissing Koujaku flashes in his mind, and a feeling of jealousy and resentment begins to well up.

The whole day was wonderful, they had gotten to do so much, and was so happy. For the day, he decided to pretend that he was on a date with someone he loved, but the reality came crashing down the moment saw Aoba drunkenly kiss Koujaku.

He would think that it meant nothing, that Aoba kissing Koujaku was just the drink making Aoba do things. Yet, he couldn't settle with that thought, because he knew, it was more than that.

Sei's eyes still linger on Aoba, his flushed face, hair messily spilling all over his pillow, mouth parted as snores, drool, and breathe reeking of alcohol passes through his lips. 

He leans down, closing the gap between his and Aoba's face. He's so close now, he can taste his brother's breathe on his own tongue, without their lips connecting. The desire to reclaims those lips burns heavily in his heart. He wants to. He leans in closer, resting his forehead on his brother's, but not his lips.

Sei bites his lip, the feeling of guilt wells inside him.

The memory of the time he confessed his feelings to Aoba, began to play in mind. That look Aoba gave him after he bared his heart, and tried to seduce him, it was burned into his memory. A look of confusion, uncertainty, miggled with digust. The stinging pain on his cheek after Aoba punched him. That weight of regret.

That night put an even further strain on their relationship, and the only saving grace being that the accident months after that happened, wiped Aoba's memory of that night.

He lifts himself away, still sitting on Aoba's bed, eyes longingly still watching his brother.

They only tear away when he hears a light creak at the door. His eyes catch Ren, standing the doorway.

“Good evening, I see you two have arrived back, welcome home.” He Allmate greets padding up to the bed.

“Thank you, Ren.” Sei murmurs, scooping up the Allmate onto the bed. “I detect high levels of alcohol in Aoba.” Ren points out, and give a stern look at Sei. 

Sei smiles nervously, “Ah...yeah, he got a little carried away. I should have watched him better.”

Ren eyes soften, “I also detect, that you are not well, did the day not go as hoped?” 

“No, everything was fine, it was great, I had a lot of fun.” Sei tries to perk himself up, but...

“Then why do you feel uneasy?”

...There's no lying to Ren.

“I'll tell you while we're out.” Sei grabs his bag, and places Ren inside it.

“You're not tired?”

“Not quite, I uh...took a nap at the park...also there's something I need to pick up at the music store.”

“Its still open at this hour?” Ren cocks his head to side.

“For tonight at least.” 

With that Sei tip-toes with Ren into the night, to pick up a surprise for his brother, and to clear his heart tainted feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, did you enjoy? I hope you did. Feel free to leave a comment or critique either here, or at my tumblr, kirutan.tumblr.com
> 
> A small hint: If you want to leave an extra kudo, just enter in the comment box 'Here's an extra kudo' or something along those lines.


	8. Sounds Like You Might Just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored and restless, Noiz goes looking for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is even still reading this, or was waiting for this to update. But if you were, thank you. Thank you for your patience. My life was hectic for awhile, between moving out, finishing college, finding a job and graduating, things got crazy, but things have settled down enough for me to find a rhythm again. So, here's a reward for your patience.
> 
> Again self beta'd, 'cause I just don't feel that I have anyone who wants to do that. However, if you think you're for it let me know.

 

The day started out the same for Noiz. Wake up, eat, get dressed, do business with a client, go play Rhyme. He only went to school if he felt like it. Today, he was feeling a bit excited, the match he had been waiting for after so long was steadily getting closer. He was going to get the match he always wanted, the feeling that would hopefully trump all the others and maybe etch itself into his skin for him to always remember.

 

He was watching a match when it happened. He was going to be up next. Then Usui began to glitch out , uncommon. Then the match stop, and an error code came up, very uncommon.

 

Rhyme was a top-of-the-line game. Run by a huge company, with many top notch devs, programmers, and the like, employed under them. Meaning any errors would be fixed in within a few hours, Rhyme should have been back online within the day. Yet, to the surprise of many, it was announced that Rhyme would be down indefinitely.

 

“How the hell could a game like Rhyme be down indefinitely?” He mutters to himself angrily, tinkering with his Allmate in his apartment.

 

“P! And just when we we're going to fight Sly Blue! What a time to have a massive server error! Poor timing! Timing!P!” The Allmate chirped angrily, mirroring its owners disgust

 

The one thing that gave him feeling, that gave him a connection, that made him feel slightly like a person, a human-being, was gone. He knew it would be back online again eventually, Rhyme wasn't going away forever...but what if it did? Noiz never thought about what would happen if Rhyme just stopped one day. What he would do with himself should that ever happen. The more his mind hung on that thought the more lost he felt. He tried not to think about it, opting to preoccupy himself with upgrading his Allmate. Next was homework then his information brokering and then uncensoring porn.

 

Finally, Noiz ran out of things to do, and the sun hadn't even began to set. 

 

The minutes ticked away slowly, as Noiz sat on the floor of his room, quietly, hugging his knees and resting his head upon them. For now there was nothing more to do, other than stare at the walls. Rhyme had claimed the majority of his free time, and without that, what was there to do? Slowly the familiar feelings he thought he left behind in Germany began to creep into his mind. The feeling of ostracism, the heavy loneliness welling inside him. His apartment began to feel like his old room.

 

“P! I can make suggestions to help pass the time!” The Allmate peeped sensing it's owner's restlessness.

 

Noiz said nothing as the little cube rattled on with a list of things to do. He began to tune out the little voice, eyes unfocused on the gleaming hardwood floors. He become too aware of the lack of sensation in his body, that empty numbness that stretched from his skin to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to feel. He dug his nails into his palm trying feel something. It's not enough. He clenches his fist harder and tighter. Yet with each strengthened grip he gets nowhere close to the sensation he craves.

 

Nothing will ever feel like Rhyme did. Nothing he could do to himself could give him sensation. Noiz's frustration mounts as his thoughts echoed with helplessness and emptiness.

 

Unable to stand it, he gets up without warning, grabs his Allmate, throws on his shoes, and storms out the door.

 

“P! Where are we going?”

 

Noiz doesn't answer, his only thought is to find something, anything to help him feel. He wandered through the semi-crowded lively streets of Aoyagi. He wasn't sure if there were more or less people since Rhyme was down, as he stormed through the streets he kept unintentionally bumping into people, their loud protests being his only signal of even touching them to begin with. He was growing more irritated, he angrily thought that they should just move when they saw him coming, it wasn't his fault he couldn't feel when he bumped into someone. Finally, after growing sick of people yelling at him, he turns the corner into an alley ignoring the tacky Ribsteez tag splayed on the alley walls.

 

Unlike the streets it was quieter, the ground was filled with puddles of water mixed with whatever was giving it that milky brown color. The alley smelled like cheap cigarettes, booze, and heavy watery musk. Trudging through the alley he could hear muttering and loud laughter up ahead, he ignored it though, thinking the group would be too preoccupied with their chatter to notice him. He continued on noticing the sounds coming from an alcove in the alley. The minute he passed the dead-end alcove filled with Ribsters drinking and talking, all eyes were on him.

 

“Oi! Oi! Oi!” He hears gruff voice angrily call out, it doesn't stop him from walking. However, someone grabbing his shoulders and roughly turning him around did. Suddenly he was face to face with some ugly bastard and his small group of cronies.

 

The collar of his shirt is gripped and he's jerked a little closer to, who he assumes as, the leader. His eyes were met with a set of angry bloodshot eyes. The smell of booze, cigarettes, and halitosis of the leaders breathe made his nose scrunch up, and stomach churn.

 

The sound of sneers and snickers of six others could be heard on all sides.

 

“Oi, you shitty little punk, did you think you could sneak through the den of Hell's Aces and not pay the toll!!” The leader roared, giving Noiz a shake.

 

Without warning, Noiz socked the already pissed Rib leader in the jaw, causing him to lose his grip on the teen. Noiz wastes no time and slips on his metal knuckles and continues landing blow after blow on the leader. Finally, one of the Rib members catches Noiz off guard and strikes him with a metal pipe. Unfazed by it, he returns the favor, and rams his fist into the pipe wielder's face. His foe falls to the ground before another charges at him from behind, he turns and is pushed back by the force. Noiz knees the guy in the gut and lands another kick, bringing down another.

 

He notices something sticking out of his arm, a knife handle. Yanking it out, sure enough, he had indeed been stabbed by the man that charged at him. He sticks finger in the wound to see if it was deep enough to need stitches, luckily for him, it wasn't very deep.

 

“What the fuck, this kid's a fucking monster.”, a teammate whispers harshly and audibly for Noiz to hear. He looks up to see who said that, and notices how pale the entire lot had gotten including the leader. They don't move to attack him, they just stare in horror at the sight before them. Its something he's use to. Most people he fights loses the will to keep at it, once they realize they're facing a monster like him.

 

Noiz turns to keep on his way, tossing the knife aside, almost as a dare for them to try and attack him. He had only walked a few feet away from the stunned Rib team before hearing yelling, and shortly afterwards the sound of multiple heavy footsteps, charging quickly behind him. Noiz sighs and braces himself for round two.

 

–

 

He isn't sure if time passed quickly or slowly. The sun was still out, the streets are still crowded, the people are avoiding his bruised figure, and all he knows that he is officially the victor of that fight. He takes the small victory and lets it be a reminder, that he is both strong in and out of Rhyme. He takes that for what its worth, for the moment its not worth much. He normally wouldn't start a fight, he finds no real merit in it, just something you have to do to survive.

 

Although he will admit, that he did get a small cheap thrill out of that last one, and it did distract him for awhile. He's not going to start one, but if someone else is going to start one, he might as well. Its not Rhyme, but it'll do for the time being. So, Noiz spends his day roaming through Ribsteez territories, like a black cat testing the luck of others.

 

The sun had eventually set, and the night was young. He comes across a few one-on-one encounters with Ribsteez wannabees, although they don't hold out for long. They take a few hits and then they're down, Noiz actually finds the experiences somewhat comparable to Rhyme, except without the same thrill. So he figures, why not up the ante? After his last felled opponent, he decides to do a quick search on the strongest Rib teams on the island.

 

 

Dry Juice. Morphine. Scratch. Beni-Shigure.

 

He's becomes a little peeved at the results. He knows that Rib is not nearly as popular as Rhyme, but he had hoped for more than four results. He sighs, but decides skims through the information. Scratch is all the way in the Northern District and they are known to be hard to find, as well as extremely dangerous since the whole team is comprised of ex-convicts.

 

“They might have some useful info.” He mutter and makes a note to get on their good side for a profitable future endeavor.

 

Morphine might as well not exist. There's so little on them, it would actually take some good digging to even figure out where they members hung-out.

 

“Tch, why even call them a team.”

 

Next was the top team in Midorijima, Dry Juice. He had heard a lot of talk about them and even did some digging on them in the past, finding out that the leader even ran a bar and tattoo parlor in the middle of their territory. The decision was made. He was going to fight the so called toughest team in Midorijima. It wasn't his style, but it was either this or stare at the walls waiting for Rhyme to come back online.

 

Before stepping into Dry Juice, Noiz sees that Beni-Shigure's territory isn't that far from where is at the moment, so Noiz decides to let that be his first stop.It'll be a warm-up, so far every Ribsteez member he's fought has been easy pickings, what would be different about Beni-Shigure.

 

–

When he arrives in Beni-Shigure's territory, its still night and he notices more and more of the teams tag plastered in different areas the further he goes. He keeps an eye out for any strong looking members, luckily for him, the team members are pretty easy to spot, since they all dress somewhat in traditional Japanese wear. He finds it really lame.

 

“How the hell does anyone fight in a kimono?” He mutters to himself. He hopes to have his answer soon, as he spots a potential fight. A guy with long gray hair, and another tall guy with a really square jaw.

 

“Oi! Is Beni-Shigure really as weak as they look?” He calls out boredly, baiting the two.

 

“What was that? Who said that?” Hagime growled his eyes search angrily for the person who called them out.

 

It was really easy to start a fight with Ribsteez members, as Noiz has learned earlier. “You can barely even call yourselves a Rib team, I guess the leader can't be much if the team is this pathetic.”, He jeers again.

 

Finally the angry pair of eyes lock on to him and provoked the pair make their way to the teen.

 

The air is hostile when the Beni-Shigure pair confront Noiz. Kou, narrows his eyes as he gives Noiz a once over. He nudges the taller man. “Oi, Hagime...” His voice trails off as he motions he head towards Noiz. Hagime takes note, and also glances over Noiz, noting his beaten appearance.

 

Hagime sucks his teeth and sighs, “Oi, what's your Rib team kid?”

 

Noiz raises a brow, “Don't have one, I'm what you all call a 'No Mark', why should it matter?” Up until now every Ribster he met were all too happy to start wailing on him when they learned he had no team to back him up, he's a bit surprised when these two don't.

 

“It matters to us if you're a No Mark or not.” Kou replies annoyed, “I take it your one those damned Rhyme bastards.”

 

“So.”

 

“ _So,_ we're sick of you little shits waltzing in our territory and causing trouble. You're like tenth one tonight.” Hagime shouts more irritated than Kou.

 

“And we're not going to indulge you and whatever sick kick you get out of fighting Ribsters. Piss off and find something else to do.” Kou yells back. The two's patience had worn thin from only few words with the teen. They turn and begin to walk away from him grumbling angrily.

 

Noiz becomes a little annoyed that the two didn't that the bait like the others, he's even more irritated that they shrug him off so easily. However, if they weren't going to play into it, there was no point. He watches their backs move further away, but leaves them with this..

 

 

“Guess I was right, the team is as pathetic as its leader. It's sad that you two follow someone so dickless.” Noiz turns to leave, but not before getting yanked around and getting socked in the face from Hagime. Its a hard enough blow to get that semblance of a sensation and to knock him over. Before he could collect himself his jaw is clutched in Kou's grip. Their eyes meet and Noiz is given one radiant death glare.

 

“Don't you _ever_ insult Koujaku-san again you piece of shit.” Kou threatens, voice low and dripping with held back age.

 

Noiz responds by spitting a loogie of blood onto Kou cheek. Kou's last string of patience snaps and he rears back for a blow but, he hears...

 

“Kou! Hagime!”, a familiar gentle voice calls out. The three turn to see Sei with Ren in tote.

 

“Yo, Sei-san!” Hagime greets happily with a wave. “Give us a minute to deal with punk.”

 

Sei glances over to see another familiar face, his stomach sinks, and he rushes over to break up the ordeal. “Wait! Stop! He's my friend!” Sei calls out panicked.

 

Kou and Hagime eyes widen and their brows furrow. Kou relaxes his poised arm, but keeps his grip firm, and the pair glance at Noiz suspiciously, who looks just as perplexed as they do.

 

“This little shit is your friend?” Hagime asks with disbelief pointing at Noiz.

 

“Yes.” He pants. Sei glimpses to Noiz's beaten visage, and concern mixed with disappointment grows on his face. “What did he do?”

 

“Trying to pick a fight, but we haven't beaten him, yet.” Hagime explains, glaring at Noiz.

 

“If you haven't beaten him, then why does he look like that?”

 

“He came hear lookin' that.” Kou defends.

 

“Then hasn't he been beaten enough today?” Sei reasons, voice raise a bit distressed

 

The two stare back down a Noiz, his cheek were colored with bruises, there was dried blood stains on his face and shirt sleeve, and his face was swelling. The boy looked like hell. The resolve to beat Noiz melted away, but still.

 

Kou connected his punch, let Noiz drop in the process, and making Sei wince at it all.

 

“You got off lucky.” Hagime warns. “Next time you cause trouble around here, it won't matter if you're friends with Sei-san. So, don't waste his friendship.”

 

The pair leave Noiz, and pat Sei on the back inviting him to hang with them sometime, preferably without Noiz. Kou ruffles up Ren's fur, and two head off into the night leaving Sei to tend to Noiz's wounds.

 

“We've got to stop meeting like this.” Sei jokes, offering his hand to Noiz, who takes the other man's hand, casting gaze to the ground as he's helped up, slightly embarrassed by how correct Sei is.

 

They find a nearby bus bench to sit at, and Sei once again pulls out his familiar handy-dandy first aid kit, and begins the familiar process again.

 

“Kou and Hagime, are pretty easy going.” Sei begins “Beni-shigure in general really. They only fight if some is causing trouble to in their territory or to others.”

 

He pauses as he applies the astringent to Noiz's cheeks. “Or if they're challenged or someone insult their leader.” He finishes, and begins to clean the stab wound on Noiz's arm. Sei winces at the torn flesh, but is relieved that it isn't very deep

 

Noiz scowls at the last bit, he opens his mouth to say something, but Sei cuts him off.

 

“Their leader, Koujaku, is a childhood friend of mine, and is still a very treasured friend. I would like it if you wouldn't speak poorly about him.”

 

Noiz held his retort opting for silence, eyes trained on the ground. He was honestly waiting Sei to scold him, to accuse him, to try make him feel guilty about his actions. However all Sei did was finish treating his wounds, and left him with this.

 

“From now on, if you get bored or restless, call me. Maybe we could do something together.”

 

“What makes you think I was bored?” Noiz asks irritated.

 

“My brother use to do the same.” He replies wistfully, looking off nostalgically, expression bittersweet.“Aoba was...troubled. He would get into fights whether he was bored or restless, and always come home with bruises.”

 

He pauses, and his faces saddens. “I wish I could've done more than treat his wounds back then. But, that's all in the past now. Besides, Aoba turned out well, and he's happy. That's all I could ask for.”

 

“So, what am I his replacement?” He questions accusingly, remark filled with snide.

 

“Aoba is Aoba, and Noiz is Noiz. You remind me of how he _use_ to be, but you two couldn't me more different.” He answers calmly. “I believe I remember saying, that I like hanging out with you.”

 

And that was it. He finally understood why Sei still hasn't gotten mad at him, called him a monster, ran away, or did all of this in first place. However...

 

“Since when have I been your friend.” Noiz asks softly.

 

Sei hummed thoughtfully. “I figured it was when we started hanging out between Rhyme matches.” Sei pauses, his expression becomes troubled. “Why? Do you not see me as a friend.”

 

Noiz doesn't respond, his eyes remain trained at the ground.

 

Sei muttered sorrowful, as he casts his gaze to his feet. “I see...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get ahead of myself.”

 

“That's not it. I'm just not...use to that, or this rather.” He pauses, focusing his eyes to crowds passing them by. He sighs. “People get what they want from me, I get what I want from them, and that's it, nothing past that.”

 

He feel vulnerable saying all of that, but he didn't want Sei to think he thought so little of him. “I think...you are a friend.”

 

Noiz's eyes hesitantly meets Sei's, he sees a softly glowing smile on his face. “I see, I'm glad you think of me as a friend Noiz.”

 

Noiz is taken back a bit, and ducks his head a bit to the side. He wasn't quite expecting such a cute reaction from Sei. He made a note to be more on his guard around Sei, he was beginning to notice that it was small things that he did would surprise him the most.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing out here?” Noiz huffs out, trying move away to a new subject.

 

“Saving you and patching you up...again.” Sei teases, patting Noiz's head jokingly.

 

“Besides that.” Noiz ducks away.

 

“My brother wanted this new album, so I dropped by pick it up.”

 

“What music store is open at this hour?”

 

“Ones that have special midnight releases when their shipment is late.” Sei pulls his purchase from his bag to show to Noiz.

 

“GOATbed?”

 

“Yeah, Aoba is a huge fan, and I'm a bit of fan too.”

 

“Is it any good?”

 

“Mmm, I'd rather you be the judge of that. If you have the time should give it a listen.”

 

“Okay, let's go.” Noiz stands up and takes a few steps down the sidewalk, before turns back to see Sei still sitting at the bench.

 

“You coming or not?” He calls out.

 

“Eh, g-go where?”

 

“My place, we can listen to GOATbed there, or were you lying about liking to hang out.” Sei blinks a bit and realizes he's being invited over, he quick gathers up his first aid kit, and bag with Ren, then quickly catches up to Noiz, and two head over. 

 

–

They make it Noiz's apartment complex, after a quick stop at the convenience store for snacks. Sei was taken aback at how luxurious the place was, the lobby alone looked like it belonged to a fancy hotel. He would've marveled at it more, if he wasn't too busy trying to catch his breath. The walk was longer than he expected.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Noiz ask, pushing the button to summon the elevator.

 

“I'll be...fine...” Sei huffed and puffed, he was really pushing his limits today.

 

The elevator carries them up and Noiz leads the way to his apartment. Once they step in Sei immediately notices how clean it was inside. Compared to his and Aoba's rooms which were rather cluttered and junky, on top of that it was a very large apartment. There was so much space, just for one person.

 

“We can listen to it in here.” Noiz says as he kicks off his shoes in the genkan, as he makes his way to the couch in the living area, sitting the snack bag upon the coffee table, as he sits.

 

Sei follows suit once he rest his shoes. Sei plops down on the couch, heaving a relaxed sigh. Ren hops out the tote, and rests his front paws on Sei shoulder. Sei absent mindedly pats Ren's head and gives him a weak smile. Satisfied with the response, Ren settles next to Sei.

 

“Right then.” Sei finally speaks, with a bit more pep in his voice. He then removes his copy of the album from his bag, as he cracks open the album, he pauses and looks to Noiz sheepishly.

 

“Um, Ren's model doesn't allow him to play Mini LP4, you wouldn't happen to--

 

Noiz doesn't allow Sei to finish as he unclips the string of Allmates from his belt. He inspects each one on the string before removing three cubes from the string, and places them on the table.

 

“Put the LP on table.” Noiz instructs.

 

Sei does so, only to have Noiz flip the LP on the other side. “Start playing.” He commands one the cubes.

 

“Roger!” The trio chirps. The one closest to the LP, scans it, with a barely visible laser rotating quickly around the surface of the diskette. Soon clear crisp music begins emit from the other two cubes.

 

A soft tune resonates with a lively beat accompanying the tune, the voices harmonize, giving life to the track.

 

Noiz pulls out some candy, still trying figure out if he likes the song or not. “So its...alternative?”

 

“Kind of...Aoba and I thinks its more experimental, a lot of his older music borders on 80's style.”

 

Noiz nods, it had been awhile since he actually sat down and actually listened to music. He mostly opted for his Allmate to play anything that was remotely close to techno, and even then it was on a low volume for background sound. For him, music was something to cut through the deafening silence in his room, or something to add to his concentration.

 

Track after track plays, some upbeat, others slow and soothing. Noiz's body becomes at ease, and his mind relaxes, as he gives each song its attention while mindlessly munched away snacks. Occasionally he would glance at Sei whom was either tapping his foot or finger to the beat, or outright moving his shoulders rhythmically to the song. A few songs even made Noiz tap his foot and bob his head softly to the beat.

 

The LP ends and Noiz found himself enjoying the album, much to Sei's delight. He offers up some more music to play. Noiz agrees and Sei begins to sync up his Coil to Usagimodoki as he plays more music.

 

Sei's taste in music seemed to matched up with Noiz's as the teen found himself liking almost every song from Sei's playlist. The mix of euphoric trance and techno sounds soothe him further, soon he notices he a lot more relaxed. The earlier restlessness and irritation from earlier had seemingly melted away from his body. Though the music is not all relaxing, there were some tunes with bouncy heavy bass and rhythms that got Sei to once again wriggle rhythmically with the music.

 

“You're weird.” Noiz mutters

 

“Ehh, is it really that weird for someone to dance to music.” Sei protests mockingly.

 

“Maybe if you actually dancing.” He replies

 

“Are going to show me how its done then?”

 

“Tch, like hell.”

 

The playlist lasts awhile and the two continued to chat lightly, pausing moment to moment to enjoy the music. The music finally comes to end and Noiz almost asks if Sei wants to listen to the stuff he listens to, until he looks over to the older man who has fallen asleep, with Ren trying to wake him. Light snores and drool passing through Sei's lips, unfazed at Ren patting his face as hard as his little paws will let him, as he tries wake him. Ren looks to Noiz, given up on his task.

 

“If you do not mind,” He begins. “I think it maybe easier to let him sleep here for the night. However, if it is too much trouble I will continue to try to wake him.”

 

Noiz again looks at Sei peacefully sleeping figure, and checks his Coil for the time. It was late, and waking Sei would be a pain.

 

“ 's fine. I guess he needs a pillow and blanket.” He shrugs, and goes to retrieve the items. Ren thanks him and promises he will have Sei awoken at a proper hour.

 

“Slumber party! P!” Usagimodoki squeaks happily. Ren to shush the little Allmate. Noiz returns with the spare pillow and the comforter from his bed.

 

Sei is nestled in the blanket, pillow tucked under his head, with Ren curled up and tucked between his neck and shoulder in sleep mode. Noiz watches his chest rise and fall, his face covered by stray hairs. Noiz gently reaches down, hesitant at first, but then tucks the loose strands behind his ear. With a better view of his face, Noiz smirks, still thinking his friend looks so uncool sleeping like that.

 

It dawns on him that he does indeed have someone he can call a friend, and with the legendary Sly Blue no less. Something he hasn't been able to do since arriving on the island, or even since his childhood.

 

It clicks, then and there, for a split second.

 

“Guess I get why you're nice for no reason, kinda.” He whispers.

 

He finally leaves the room, but not before looking back once more at Sei and Ren. He turns to leave and clicks off the light behind him.

 

“Gute Nacht.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, did you enjoy? I hope you did. Feel free to leave a comment or critique either here, or at my tumblr, kirutan.tumblr.com
> 
> A small hint: If you want to leave an extra kudo, just enter in the comment box 'Here's an extra kudo' or something along those lines.
> 
> And if you want to comment, but are afraid to. Just do it. Trust me, there's not much you all could say to make me feel bad about my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you made to the end. Thank you. Did you enjoy? I hope so. Comments and critiques are welcomed, either here or at my Tumblr- kirutan.tumblr.com. The next chapter is in the works, see you then.


End file.
